


Mistake or Fate?

by babytobin_horse



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytobin_horse/pseuds/babytobin_horse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tobin are best friends, but when feelings come into question and Alex’s pride and competitiveness aren’t willing to back down, who’s going to get hurt the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU

It was the last minute of the game, and the girls were still tied 2-2. Sydney Leroux just stole the ball from an opponent and began dribbling down the field.

“MAN ON!” Cheney yelled, watching as two defenders made a beeline for her teammate.

“I’M OPEN!” Tobin yelled, staying in line with the defender next to her. “SYD!”

Sydney quickly looked up and crossed the ball over quickly to Tobin just as the defenders reached her. Tobin didn’t hesitate at all, she dribbled past the defender and looked up to take the shot. Shit. The goalie was blocking her shot.

“TOBIN!” Alex screamed from an open space a few feet away. “TOBIN, NOW!” Tobin knew the forward had a perfect angle and so without thinking twice she tapped it over and with one touch, Morgan shot the ball right into the goal just as the whistle blew. A huge grin spread across Tobin’s face as she sprinted over to her favorite striker and best friend without hesitation. She reached her before anyone else and hugged her tightly. Alex was grinning as well, hugging the tanned girl back. More of the girls approached them, shouting and cheering for their victory.

“That was perfect!” Tobin squealed into Alex’s ear as the rest of the team began to me their way back to the sidelines.

“Only because you gave a perfect pass,” Alex replied to the midfielder as they parted from their tight embrace. She smiled as Tobin’s arm remained around her waist and her arm remained around Tobin’s shoulders.

“3-2 baby!” Tobin shouted, laughing as the two made their way to the rest of their team.

After a talk with Coach, the girls all piled into cars as they made their way to the pizza place just down the street to celebrate their win, it was always a tradition. Alex hopped into Tobin’s jeep happily and buckled in, taking her pink headband out of her hair. Tobin nudged her teammate with her fist before turning on the engine. “You’re killer out there, dude.”

“And you’re clever out there,” Alex winked back. “Hurry up, Tobs! I’m hungry!” Tobin chuckled softly at the girl, but nonetheless started the car and drove as she and her friend talked the whole way there without a pause in conversation. When they arrived, Tobin hopped out of the car, and made her way to Alex’s side just as she got out. “Piggy back ride!” the striker suggested, her eyes lighting up more than they had earlier.

“Alex, I’m already tired,” Tobin whined, sticking her bottom lip out.

“Please?” Alex’s blue eyes widened as she pleaded.

Tobin’s resolve crumbled, how could she ever say no to a face as precious as that? “Fine, come here, baby horse.” Alex giggled happily, hopping onto Tobin’s back. Her arms wrapped around Tobin’s neck tightly, but not too tight while the tan midfielder held Alex’s legs in place. Something about her touch made Alex more relaxed, yet at the same time it electrified her.

Get out of your head, Alex, you’re making things up, she thought to herself. And though she never knew, Tobin felt the same way. Neither could stop giggling or smiling as they made their way into the pizza place.

“Finally, the two goofballs are here,” Lauren chuckled, shaking her head.

“Get off of her, Morgan!” Abby chided the girl.

“Aye, aye captain!” Alex smirked, hopping off of Tobin’s back and then tugging her friend by the arm sat down in the two seats left for them.

“You’d think they were dating,” Kelley half-joked to Hope, who laughed softly in response.

“They’re joint at the hip, what do you expect?” Ali added, watching the two. Tobin and Alex weren’t even listening to the others, they were too busy trying to either eat their pizza and look at each other and burst into laughter.

“’Lex, you got a little..” Tobin pointed to the left corner of her own mouth. Alex pointed to her opposite side. “No, no, other side.” When Alex still couldn’t get the sauce off her face, Tobin took it upon herself to take her index finger and slowly wipe it off. This couldn’t help but spread a smile of Alex’s face. They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what the other was thinking, as well as unaware of their teammates surrounding them.

“Earth to Alex and Tobin,” Sydney called out, breaking their intense eye contact.

“Huh? We’re here,” Tobin answered, giving her a quick smile and then taking a bite of her pizza. She was still dazed, oh what those piercing blue orbs did to her.

“So in love,” Kelley muttered as Hope held in a smirk.

“What?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow at Kelley.

“Nothing,” Kelley smiled sweetly.

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled at Kelley’s antics. Suddenly, she felt Tobin’s leg press gently against hers. She bit her bottom lip to stop her cheeks from turning red. Why was she acting like this lately? She didn’t like her like that, right? Tobin was her best friend. She didn’t want to fall for her best friend. That couldn’t lead to anything good.

After dinner, each girl parted their separate ways, back to their home so they could rest and do homework for the next day. Tobin was driving Alex home happily, as she watched her best friend turn up the radio and sing along, letting go of everything. It was how she acted after every major or intense win, and it was a genuine happiness that Tobin couldn’t help but love about her. She must have been staring for a second too long because Alex turned to face her, a smile still on her face. “What?”

“Huh? Nothing,” Tobin smiled sheepishly, her eyes returning to the road in front of her.

“You were staring at me, Tobs,” Alex prodded, her eyes remaining on Tobin’s profile, admiring it.

“It’s just…I love seeing you happy. If you’re happy, I’m happy,” she shrugged simply.

The striker prayed she wasn’t blushing, but felt her face heating up. She bit her bottom lip with a slight smile. “Love you, Tobs.”

“Love you too, Alex,” she replied, wondering if there was an alternative to what it meant, or what she believed it meant to them. She reached the driveway of Alex’s home and turned the car off.

“Stay with me tonight?” Alex asked, her fingers wrapped around the handle. “I don’t want you to drive out alone.”

Tobin frowned slightly, knowing she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the rest of her work if Alex was with her. “Fine,” she caved in, as she often did with Alex.

“Yay!” she grinned, hopping out of the jeep. Tobin couldn’t help but chuckle as she hopped out herself. “I still have the clothes you always leave at my house,” Alex added, grabbing her Nike bag as well as her backpack.

“Great, but shower first,” Tobin told her. “I smell like shit.”

The two made their way inside, showered and sat in Alex’s room, Alex on the bed and Tobin sprawled on the bean bag. Alex was punching random numbers on her calculator out of boredom when she took a glance at Tobin. Her light brown hair was wet and in her face, and she had her hipster-looking glasses on. Gone was the soccer uniform and in place were the typical sweatpants and t-shirt. She was concentrated on her textbook, Alex could tell by the way Tobin’s brow was furrowed and the unintentional chewing of her lip. It was moments like these when she realized Tobin’s real beauty. She was cute without even trying. A small smile spread across Alex’s face as she watched Tobin for another moment before glancing at the clock. “Shit, Tobs, it’s really late.” She looked back at her friend, but it seemed like she wasn’t heard. “Tobin? Tooobiiiin,” Alex began to call, but it was like she was in her own world. Groaning, the striker grabbed a pillow closest to her and threw it at Tobin.

“Hey!” Tobin frowned, looking up after the pillow hit her in the head. “I’m trying to study!”

“You need to go to sleep,” she replied. “You’ve been studying for hours, Tobs, I think you’re gonna be fine. You’re a genius.”

“But I don’t know…” Tobin glanced down at her textbook and then back at Alex who had already cleared her bed and was now making her way under the covers.

“You’ll be fine, I promise,” her best friend reassured, smiling. “Now let’s get some sleep because we have school tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’m coming,” Tobin smiled back at her, closing the textbook and leaving her glasses on top of it. She skipped her way over to Alex’s bed and slid in right beside her. Alex’s back faced her as she turned off the lights. Her arms wrapped around Alex’s sides, protecting her. “Good night, ‘Lex.”

“Goodnight Tobs,” Alex yawned back, easily drifting into sleep. She liked the nights Tobin spent at her house, or the other way around. It always ensured a protection and warmth that she always found missing when Tobin wasn’t around. They had been friends for years now and it had become something that bonded them together. She didn’t have to open her eyes to be able to see the tan arms that surrounded her and made sure she was safe no matter what. It’s just a best friend thing, Alex told herself as she dozed off.

Meanwhile, Tobin comfortably held Alex in her arms, feeling protective of the smaller girl who had come to mean so much to her. She accepted Tobin for who she was without any judgments and that was something Tobin would never forget. As long as Alex was okay, so was she. She couldn’t imagine a life without her best friend.

—

The next morning, as her alarm went off, Alex’s eyes remained shut. She knew without even moving that Tobin wasn’t on her bed anymore. It sent a quick shiver through her, but it was enough to be noticed. It was strange how close the two had become, so close that even the lack of one’s presence sent the other one off. Alex leaned over, hitting the snooze button on her alarm and let out a tired groan just as the door burst open.

“Get your ass up, Morgan! We have school,” a mouthful Tobin greeted her.

“What the fuck are you doing up before my alarm, Heath?” Alex croaked back, turning to face the midfielder, who had her hair in a bun, glasses on and toast in her mouth.

“Making breakfast with your mom,” her friend replied, showing her a plate. “I brought you some!”

This made Alex laugh as she sit up and extended her hand towards Tobin. “I don’t understand how my mom gets along with you.”

“She loves me,” Tobin winked at her as she handed Alex the plate of toast. She then proceeded to shove the rest of the toast she was eating in her mouth.

“Tobin!” Alex whined, playfully pushing her away. “Manners!”

“I’m totally myself when it comes to you,” she shot back after swallowing her toast. “Now hurry up and eat before I steal those for you.”

“Crazy girl,” Alex muttered, glancing at Tobin’s goofy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley's tired of noticing the obvious, therefore she strikes the right nerve with Alex to get something going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

"Baby horse!” Sydney greeted Alex in their first period class that morning.

Alex rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway at her nickname the team had given her for the way she ran, and being the youngest (until Sydney arrived). At first she hated it, but eventually it grew on her. “Morning Syd,” she replied as she sat down next to the girl.

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah, Tobin spent the night,” she smiled, taking out her notebook for the class.

“Mm, I see,” Sydney smirked.

Alex turned to see the smirk on her face and frowned a little. “What’s with the smirk?”

“Oh nothing,” Sydney grinned, turning to her own notebook.

“That’s not nothing, Syd,” Alex pressed on, determined to figure out what was on her friend’s mind.

“So you and Tobin…” her friend started, but then trailed off, the smirk back on her face.

“What..?” After a moment, it clicked. “No, what? Me and Tobs? No, we’re best friends, you know that.”

Sydney, feeling a bit mischievous that morning, deepened her smirk. “So you’re saying you don’t feel any feelings like that towards our Tobin?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Alex snapped quickly, her mind racing at a hundred miles per hour. Was she not the only one that noticed the connection? Had Sydney caught on too? Or was this just another mind trick?

“Okay Alex,” Sydney shrugged, unconvinced. She turned to the face the front as the teacher began class, leaving Alex lost in her thoughts.

—

“Dammit Morgan,” Tobin groaned, walking up to her best friend. “Bag, now.”

Alex raised a curious eyebrow at her in response. “What did I do?” Reluctantly, she handed over her backpack. Tobin dug through it and found her math homework. “Oh, yeah, your homework. I was gonna give it back!”

“Right,” Tobin rolled her eyes, but her annoyance was gone. “I have a test in two periods and I can’t get anything lower than an A.”

“Tobs, when do you ever get lower than an A?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Occasionally,” she answered, shrugging with a slight smile.

The striker smiled back, looking into Tobin’s chocolate-brown eyes, slightly missing the sight of the hipster glasses that made Tobin look cuter than she already was. “You’re adorable,” Alex blurted out, then bit the inside of her cheek. Damn it, she wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.

“Huh? Thanks,” Tobin blushed, her eyes aimed at the math homework in her hand, she began to fiddle with it. Why was she suddenly shy? It was Alex and a simple compliment. It didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything.

“Heath, come on, our class is on the other end of the school!” Lauren called out, a hand on her hip.

“Coming Cheney, calm down,” she replied, then turned to Alex. “I’ll see you later, ‘Lex.” She gave a quick mock salute and jogged over to Lauren.

“You know Wilson is going to kill us if we’re late,” Lauren reminded her as they began to make their way to class.

“He’s not gonna kill us,” Tobin pointed out the fact that her friend was exaggerating. “He’s just going to give us a tardy.”

“Yes, all because you had to talk to your girlfriend,” her friend teased, a playful look on her face.

“Alex is my best friend,” Tobin suddenly got defensive of herself and Alex. “and I had to get my math homework.” She shoved her homework in Lauren’s face while her cheeks began to flush.

“Right, sure,” she shook her head. “Tobin, serious question, do you like Alex?”

“Of course I do,” Tobin answered, then began rambling. “She’s my best friend. I kind of have to like her if we’re best friends, right Chen?”

Lauren shot her a look. “You know what I mean, Tobs.”

“I don’t like her like that,” her eyes flew to the ground and her hands fumbled with her homework.

“Are you sure?” Lauren pressed.

She hesitated for a moment then answered, “Yes.”

The hesitation was enough for Lauren to know she was lying, but she didn’t point it out. “Okay, just making sure. You know I love little baby horse, but she’s a flirt at times.”

“What are you talking about?” Tobin asked, looking up to the taller midfielder.

“She’s a natural flirt. She can’t help it, so if you did like her, I’d tell you to be careful,” Lauren shrugged.

They walked together the rest of the way in silence as Tobin mulled things over in her thoughts. She didn’t like Alex, that wasn’t possible, was it? She thought of the galloping striker, her piercing blue eyes, her flawless smile, her hair perfect anyway she had it, her competitiveness, her laugh, her raspy voice…everything she thought of was nothing but good. She then realized her heartbeat had suddenly sped up. Okay…so what if she liked Alex? Hypothetically, of course. Would Alex like her back? Or was Lauren right and Alex was being a natural flirt? The way her touch affected Tobin wasn’t normal, and the way everything seemed okay with her around made a point. She couldn’t be falling for her best friend…she couldn’t.

—

Later at practice, the girls were ending the session with a scrimmage. Tobin and Alex were on opposite teams as O’Hara passed Tobin the ball. Tobin quickly began dribbling, looking up to see who was around. She quickly saw Alex coming and knew it was the perfect opportunity. She kept dribbling around others until Alex was charging towards her. Waiting for Alex to step up the ball, Tobin immediately nutmugged the girl and sprinted to catch up with it, laughing. Alex wasn’t ready to step down yet, though. She quickly turned and chased down after Tobin, stealing the ball from right under her and quickly passing it to Sydney.

“Nice try,” Alex smirked at Tobin.

“You got lucky, Morgan,” Tobin shot back, but a laugh escaped her lips and Alex joined her. She loved when Alex got competitive. It just pushed her to work harder than before.

“They’re even flirting in the middle of a scrimmage,” Ali pointed out to her teammates nearby.

“Can they date already?” Ashlyn asked, shaking her head.

—

A week later, the girls hit the locker room after to grab their bags and go home. Some were too drained for banter, but others were still somehow energetic as they changed out of their practice gear. Both Alex and Tobin were feeling pressure from teammates about their unanswered feelings about the each other, but neither was admitting to it. They could go one moment to being best friends as usual, and the next they both become shy girls, blushing and holding back words.

“So when do we go to play-offs again?” Kelley asked, stripping out of her sweat-covered shirt and shoving it into her practice bag.

“I think in two weeks,” Abby answered without even thinking about it.

“Don’t think about regionals, think about our last few games leading up to it,” Rampone scolded.

“Yes mother,” Kelley muttered, rolling her eyes.

Alex laughed softly at their conversation and began to pack her things in her bag. In her peripheral vision, she saw Lauren whacking Tobin with her practice shirt. She held back a smile as she heard Tobin’s laugh throughout the locker room.

The girls began to say their goodbyes and leave one by one. Alex hung back a bit, exhausted from the day’s practice. Tobin made sure she had her bags all set and then left the room. On the way, she playfully tugged on Alex’s ponytail. “Bye ‘Lex.”

“Bye Tobs,” Alex smiled at her favorite midfielder as she walked out.

“Date already,” Ali coughed as she slammed her locker.

“We don’t like each other,” Alex groaned. “For the millionth time.”

“Yeah, and I’m not a soccer player,” Ali rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “I’m out for the night. See you girls tomorrow!” She nodded at Kelley and Alex, the only two remaining and then left.

“So you two really don’t like each other like that?” Kelley asked, shutting her locker and facing the forward.

“No, we don’t,” Alex sighed, looking at Kelley. “As hard as it is to believe, we’re not.”

“Why don’t you shut everyone up and fake date?” Kelley asked, cocking an eyebrow to the suggestion.

“No, Kel, come on that’s stupid,” Alex replied, zipping up her bag.

“Oh right, because you couldn’t date Tobin without actually falling for her.” Kelley knew exactly was she was doing. She was starting to push Alex’s buttons and it was exactly what she wanted.

Alex looked up from her bag, her face set straight. “What?”

“You heard me, Morgan.”

“That’s so not true. Tobin and I could date just for the hell of it and no feelings would be there,” Alex shot back. Her competitive nature was beginning to show, and so was her pride. This couldn’t lead to anything good, could it?

“Oh please, I bet you wouldn’t be able to date Tobin for two weeks without feelings being developed,” Kelley smirked.

“Prizes?” Alex asked, suddenly picking up interest.

Kelley’s smirk only got bigger at the sound of Alex considering the idea. “If I win, meaning you date Tobin and fall for her, I get twenty bucks.”

“Twenty?” Alex scoffed. “Make it fifty, O’Hara.”

“Fine, fifty,” Kelley agreed. “and you can get it if you win.”

“When I win,” Alex corrected. “So what are the terms?”

“This bet stays between you and me. No one else on the team can know, not even Heath.” Alex hesitated for a moment. Not tell Tobin? This would end badly if feelings did start to form. But she didn’t want Kelley to think she’d won it already but not taking the bet. But Tobin would be so mad if she knew…

“I don’t have all night, Morgan.”

Alex locked her piercing blue eyes into Kelley’s hazel/green eyes and answered, “I’m in.”

As they shook on the bet, neither knew what they had just gotten into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex begins the bet, but...why's she so nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

The next day there wasn’t practice for the team. Alex’s mind had been jumbled, but eventually she talked herself into calming down. It wasn’t going to hurt anyone, she’d explain to Tobin at the end of the bet, and she’d laugh and tell her it was fine.

“Tick-tok, two weeks,” Kelley said to Alex as they passed by each other in the hallway.

“On it, squirrel,” Alex replied, shaking her head.

Kelley laughed, shaking her head as she made her way to the restroom. As she walked out of her stall, the late bell rang, but she didn’t mind. Just as she began to wash her hands, someone walked in. “Hey Christie,” she greeted with a slight smile.

“We need to talk,” Christie said flat out. No smile, nothing.

Kelley turned off the faucet and grabbed a paper towel, turning to face her captain. “What’s up?” What could Christie possibly mad or upset about? Kelley hadn’t done anything to piss her off lately, nothing at practice or lunch.

“You know better than to play with Alex’s pride and nature.”

Kelley’s eyes widened at that statement. “What are you talking about?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about,” Christie snapped at one of her best defenders. “You two weren’t the only ones left in the locker room.”

“It’s just a bet,” Kelley tried to soothe Christie. “You don’t have to get worked up about it.”

“You’re playing with Alex and both her and Tobin’s feelings. You know they like each other.”

“Exactly, which is why I made the bet with Alex. We know neither of them will make a move without any of us pushing them to.” Kelley threw her paper towel away once her hands were dried and then looked at Christie again. “The whole team knows they’ve already fallen for each other. I’m not actually going to ask for the money from her, I’m going to tell her I just got her to do the bet so they’d finally be together and realize they’re happy like that.”

“And what happens if Tobin finds out it’s a bet?” Christie pressed, still unhappy about this all unraveling just weeks before regionals.

“She won’t. Once Alex realizes she did fall for Tobin, she’ll try to call it off,” Kelley assured her, though she herself wasn’t 100% positive it would play out this way.

“Alex likes winning and you know it. She’s not going to admit to herself that she lost.”

“Stop worrying it’ll be fine.” But now Kelley was getting more unsure of herself. What did she get Alex into? It had to play out just as she imagined or else she could possibly ruin a friendship.

“This is on you if things go bad,” Christie glared at her, shaking her head.

“Yes ma’am,” Kelley fought the urge to roll her eyes at her. “I’ll see you later,” she muttered, leaving the restroom. She hoped Alex’s pride didn’t get the best of her this time. It couldn’t.

—

So how was Alex Morgan to going to ask her best friend out? She had no idea. If she made it seem casual, Tobin would assume that it was just the usual hanging out. If she made it sound really serious then Tobin would think something was on Alex’s mind. Damn Tobin for reading Alex so well. She realized she was nervous about this. Why should she be? It wasn’t because she actually liked Tobin – no there was no way.

The tan midfielder popped into Alex’s mind at that very moment. Her sandy-colored hair, her friendly eyes, her tanned arms and legs, her unmistakable laugh…fuck. This wasn’t how best friends were supposed to think about each other. She didn’t like Tobin. She couldn’t. Not if she wanted to win this bet. Kelley thought she was going to fall, but Alex was determined not to.

She looked across the classroom to see Tobin now. She was perfection. There she was, taking her notes like Alex was supposed to, but she figured she could just ask Tobin for them later. She took in her best friend, the way she hunched over the desk as she scribbled down what the teacher was saying. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but some bits of hair found their way to her face, giving her the messy-yet-cute look. Alex held in a sigh of adoration. She had to ask her, but couldn’t figure out how.

The bell rang, interrupting Alex’s thoughts. She sighed, shaking her head as she collected her empty notebook in her rooms and the pen that hadn’t lost any ink since the beginning of class. Biting her lip, she walked over to Tobin.

“Hey,” Tobin smiled at her, shoving her notebook in her bag. “You get the notes?”

Alex grinned at her, showing her the empty notebook. “Daydreaming.”

“Of course,” Tobin laughed, shaking her head. “You can see mine later.” She slung her bag onto her shoulder and the two left the classroom.

“You’re the best, Tobs!”

“Without me you’d fail,” Tobin winked, sending a shiver down Alex’s spine.

They walked in silence for a moment. Do it now before you lose your confidence, Alex reminded herself. It wasn’t that she thought Tobin would say no, it was that she didn’t know where this could lead either one of them and that thought scared her.

“Hey Tobs, what are you doing tonight?” Alex asked, glancing at her friend and then at the hallway in front of her.

The other girl thought for a moment, her eyes slightly squinting. “Uh, I think I’m just gonna catch up on TV or shows or something,” she shrugged then looked at Alex. “Why, what’s up?”

Alex stopped herself from biting her lip before answering. Just say it. “Do you wanna go out to dinner?”

“Where at?” Tobin asked, thinking it was just another best friend hang out or something.

“Carrabba’s?” Alex suggested, biting her lip.

Her friend gave her a playful nudge. “Upgrading from your usual now, what’s the occasion?”

“Our first date,” Alex blurted out, forcing her eyes to focus on Tobin and only Tobin.

Tobin was taken aback. Was this really happening? Did her best friend really just ask her out? She tried to ignore the rush or excitement she felt as she replied, blushing, “Is the oh-so-great Alex Morgan asking me out?”

“Maybe she is,” Alex cocked an eyebrow as if to challenge her. A slight smile played her lips.

“Then I’ll see you tonight at six,” Tobin couldn’t help but grin. “I’ll pick you up?”

“Sure,” Alex bit her lip, holding back a huge smile. The bell rang. “I’ll see you later, Tobs.”

“See you, ‘Lex,” Tobin gave the striker a quick hug and happily skipped off to class.

Alex watched her best friend go and stood there for a moment. Was Tobin really that excited? For a second, she forgot all about the bet and smiled, happy to see Tobin so excited. But…what if Tobin did have feelings for her? There was no way she’d be able to tell her it was all a bet, then. She shook it off, trying to remind herself that she needed to take this whole thing one step at a time.

—

“Cheney!” Tobin happily greeted her friend, hopping into her desk.

“Woah Tobs, what’s gotten you so happy?” Lauren asked, chuckling. “Did you nutmeg someone down the hall?” she joked.

“No, even better!” Tobin then got slightly shy, her smile still ever-so-evident on her face, but she didn’t look Lauren in the eye. Instead, she looked at her empty desk.

Lauren raised an eyebrow cautiously. “Tobin, what happened?” She hadn’t seen her friend like this often, and when she was like this, it was usually a good thing.

“I have a date tonight,” she admitted quietly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“With who, Alex?” Lauren teased, smiling. She looked at her friend and when she saw Tobin bite her lip to stop her smile from widening, Lauren gasped. “Really?”

Tobin looked up from her desk, still holding back her wide smile. “She just asked me in the hall.”

“So you do admit you like her!” Lauren accused, swatting Tobin on the arm.

“Ow! No, I mean…it’s cool. I don’t want to make it a big deal or anything…” Tobin shrugged sheepishly.

Lauren rolled her eyes in response, knowing by the way Tobin was acting, she was so head over heels for their baby striker. She didn’t tell Tobin this, though. If she wanted to tell herself she didn’t like Alex, then so be it. “So what are you two doing tonight?”

“Dinner at Carrabba’s,” Tobin shrugged.

“Just be careful,” Lauren told her. “Don’t rush things. I love you both and I don’t want this to end badly.”

“It’s just a date, Chen,” Tobin shook her head. But as those words came out of her mouth, both girls knew it was so much more than that.

—

“I did it,” Alex told Kelley later that day. “I’m taking her out to dinner tonight.”

“And she knows it’s not just a best friend thing?”

She nodded. “She knows it’s like an official date.”

“Let the games begin,” Kelley hid a smirk.

When Alex went home that day, things raced through her mind at a hundred miles per hour and she couldn’t stop them. She was getting nervous about tonight. Would it be awkward? Would Tobin back out? What would she wear? Crap. She had three hours.

Meanwhile, Tobin couldn’t stop herself from bouncing around. Could this really be happening? Did Alex feel this way about her? Did she feel this way about Alex? She didn’t know, but she figured she was about to find out. It was so bad she couldn’t even focus on her homework before decided to get ready.

Both girls were unsure of what to expect that night, but could only hope things would go smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night: Alex is still nervous and Kelley and Lauren go out on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

It was 5:40 and Alex was still digging through her closet. She had done her make up with ease, giving herself a natural look, but making her skin glow. Now she had been rummaging through her closet for almost an hour, just to find nothing that would be appropriate. Her clothes were either too dressy or too laid back. Alex’s older sister, Jeri, walked in.

“I’ve heard you throwing things around and groaning for the past hour,” she complained with a frown. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Go away, I can’t find anything to wear!” Alex whined, throwing a dress back into her closet.

“Does someone have a date tonight?” Jeri raised an eyebrow, intrigued in her younger sister’s love life.

“Maybe,” Alex answered shortly, in hopes of getting rid of her sister.

“With who?” Jeri’s interest picked up as she sat on Alex’s bed, on top of clothes that had not made the cut. Alex kept looking through her clothes, not answering her sister. “Hello? Alex, I wanna know who my little sister’s spending her evening with!”

She bit her lip, hesitant. “Tobin, okay? I’m going on a date with Tobin.”

Jeri stayed silent for a moment then laughed. “About time. So who asked who and what are you up to tonight?”

“I asked her,” Alex explained, still rummaging through her closet. “and we’re going to Carrabbas for dinner.”

“So what finally helped your grow some balls and ask?” Jeri asked, hopping up from Alex’s bed and walking straight into her closet.

“Hey what are you—“ Alex got cut off by Jeri shooing her away by the hand. She grunted before responding, “I guess I finally decided to give it a shot.”

She wasn’t going to tell her sister it was a bet. Not tonight. Jeri would kill her. Plus, it was in Kelley’s terms that the bet stayed between the two of them. Hopefully this would all pass with ease.

“How long have you liked her?” Jeri asked from inside Alex’s closet, throwing clothes at her.

Alex caught them, almost blurting out defensively, “I don’t!” She stopped herself and instead answered, “I don’t know.” She didn’t like Tobin. Not if she was going to win this bet. And Tobin couldn’t seriously like her, right?

“You’re so clueless, ‘Lex,” Jeri rolled her eyes, coming back out with a pair of turquoise-colored skinny jeans and a cute grey top in her hands. “Put these on.” Without questioning, Alex took the clothes from her sister, dropping the others that were thrown at her, and did as she was told. As she came out of her bathroom changed, Jeri let out a hum of approval. “See? Not too fancy, but not too casual. It’s perfect for a dinner at a restaurant that’s not too fancy!”

“Thanks Jeri,” Alex smiled at her sister, grateful that she was able to piece something together last minute. The doorbell rang and Alex’s heart skipped a beat, though she’d never admit it to anyone.

“That’s your cue to leave,” Jeri told her, pushing Alex out of her own room. “Have fun and stay safe!”

Alex laughed, shaking her head, letting her hair fall in her face for a moment before jogging down the stairs and slipping on her shoes. She reached the door a moment later and grinned at Tobin. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Tobin greeted, her smile a little sheepish. She was dressed in burgundy skinny jeans, black converse and a white, long-sleeved blouse that had been rolled up to her elbows. It was a typical classy but chill look she seemed to pull off with ease. She took Alex in, unsure if it was possible to look more beautiful than she already did. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Alex answered, her eyes looking Tobin up and down before closing the door. Everything in her body was buzzing and she wasn’t sure why. Hopping into Tobin’s jeep, she had to calm herself down. It’s just a date. You’ve been on dates before. You’ll be okay. Remember the bet.

On the way to the restaurant, the girls acted like themselves, taunting and laughing and talking the whole way, not a moment of silence. They fell back into their rhythm that had been off for a second or two every time one of their teammates teased them about each other.

“Alex,” Tobin said suddenly as they both ate their meals. “What brought you to ask me out on a date?”

Alex’s eyes remained on her food for a moment. What could she say to Tobin that wouldn’t give it away? She looked up, biting her lip. “I grew some balls,” she laughed.

Tobin cracked a grin at this. “I didn’t know you had more balls to grow.”

“Of course I do,” she answered, smiling at her best friend.

“You look great tonight,” Tobin blurted quickly.

Alex felt her cheeks flush quickly. “T-thanks, you do too,” she stammered, looking back down at her food.

—

“I cannot believe we’re doing this,” Kelley muttered from behind her menu, peeking out to see Lauren next to her.

“Oh, come on, like you don’t wanna see Alex and Tobin on their first date,” Lauren laughed, her eyes searching the menu for something quick.

“This is considered stalking,” Kelley groaned, rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe you dragged me into this.”

“Shut up, they’re being so cute right now!” Lauren squealed, which earned a smack on the arm from Kelley.

“If you’re any louder, they’ll be able to hear you, Chen.”

“Oops,” Lauren giggled, looking at their teammates now, smiling and laughing.

“They’re acting like themselves,” Kelley shrugged.

“I swear to god if Alex is leading her on I’m going to kill that baby horse,” Lauren told the older defender.

Kelley swallowed, the weight of the bet going wrong finally hitting her. “They’ll be okay, stop worrying.”

—

As the girls finished their dinner, the check came around and as Tobin reached into her wallet to pay for it, Alex stopped her. “No, it’s fine Tobs, I got it.”

“It’s okay, really,” Tobin insisted.

“Tobs,” Alex chuckled, amused at how Tobin was willing to pay. “I’m the one who suggested it, I’ll pay.” With that, she placed her card on the table.

“Fine,” Tobin pouted, putting her wallet back in her pocket. “but I’ll take you out to ice cream after this.”

“Okay deal,” Alex laughed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

The waitress came by and after they paid for their dinner, both girls got up, ready to go. “Ice cream time!” Tobin hopped up excitedly, causing Alex to laugh at how childish and adorable she was.

“Let’s go, Tobs,” she said, shaking her head.

“Right behind you, ‘Lex,” Tobin confirmed, making her way out of the restaurant. As they walked out, Tobin’s hand found its way to the small of Alex’s back, sending shivers down her spine. The contact supplied immediate warmth and comfort in Alex and she couldn’t help but lean into the touch. A moment later, Tobin’s ears perked up at a familiar squeal. “Hey, did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow as they approached the exit.

“I could’ve sworn I heard Cheney,” Tobin shook her head, frowning.

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with the team,” Alex laughed. “Let’s get that ice cream.”

After they had exited through the doors, Kelley gave Lauren a hard smack. “Idiot! We were almost caught!”

“Hey, at least she didn’t see us!” Lauren put her hands up defensively. “Come on, let’s go to the ice cream place!”

“No, I’m taking you home. Just leave the girls alone, will you?” Kelley chuckled, but couldn’t help but admire the midfielder’s eagerness to see her teammates and closest friends finally piece things together.

—

An hour later, after ice cream and more laughing, Tobin and Alex were finally back at the Morgan house. Both girls were filled with food and content with the company of one another. It was about 9:40 and they both had homework waiting for them, but neither wanted the night to end just yet.

“So first dates are when you’re supposed to get to know a person more, right?” Tobin asked, walking Alex to her front door.

“Um, yeah,” Alex answered, slightly confused.

“So what else do I have to know about you, baby horse?” Tobin asked jokingly.

“I think we can make this one an exception, we’re best friends,” Alex winked as they arrived at her door. “You know everything about me.” Except the bet.

“Look, I had a really good time tonight, you know, even though with you I’m always having fun,” Tobin then got shy, unable to look at Alex directly.

“Me too, Tobs,” Alex replied, genuinely meaning it. The bet was forgotten and she stood there, looking at her best friend and the girl who always seemed to appear in her mind. Her eyes then studied her best friend’s lips, tempted. Should I do it?

Before she could even respond or act on that thought, the door burst open. “Sissy, you’re home!” Jeri exclaimed, hugging her little sister, causing Alex to groan. “Hey Tobsy!”

Tobin laughed as she watched Alex glare and then send her an apologetic look. “Hey Jeri.”

“How was your date?” Jeri smirked, letting go of her sister who had been struggling to escape her grasp.

Alex turned red, shoving Jeri back into the house. “Go away!”

Jeri laughed, knowing she had been successful in embarrassing Alex in front of her own best friend. “I want details later!” she called out before shutting the door.

“God, she’s such a bitch,” Alex groaned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Tobin shrugged. “Jeri’s Jeri, I know that by now.”

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Alex smiled, holding her arms out for a hug.

“Of course you will, baby horse,” Tobin replied, pulling Alex into a tight hug. The security of those arms made any tension Alex was feeling disappear. She hugged Tobin back tightly around her neck, letting the side of her head rest against Tobin’s. Tobin’s chin lay on Alex’s shoulder comfortably as she held the skinny girl in her arms, feeling electric shocks run through her body. This isn’t best friends. This is something else, Tobin concluded.

“Goodnight Tobin,” Alex whispered in her ear, not really wanting to let go.

“Goodnight Alex,” she replied, kissing the forward on the cheek before slowly letting go.

Alex turned red at the contact of Tobin’s lips to her cheek and bit her lip to stop herself from turning redder as Tobin winked and walked back to her jeep. She made sure Tobin had safely driven away before letting the grin settle on her face. She walked into the house to see Jeri waiting for her.

“So, did she kiss you yet?” Jeri smirked.

Alex grabbed a shoe on the ground and chucked it at her sister. “Get a life!”

—

 

The weekend passed in a blur, nothing remotely interesting happening. Tobin had family over for her dad’s birthday and Alex wasn’t really doing much. Monday came around and both the girls were buzzing with excitement, knowing they’d see each other again.

“How was the date?” Kelley nudged Alex.

“Oh yeah, how was it?” Sydney perked up, smiling at her friend.

“How does everyone know?” Alex asked, sending Kelley a look.

Kelley, in reply, shrugged with a sweet smile. “Word travels fast.”

“Answer the question!” Sydney laughed.

“It was good…really good,” Alex smiled, more to herself than to her friends as she recalled the date.

“Alex’s falling,” Sydney teased with a wink.

“She fell a long time ago,” Kelley smirked at her friend, an eyebrow raised as if to tempt the girl to admit her loss.

“Shut up!” Alex whined, sending Kelley a quick glare, reminding her she wasn’t going to back down easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirtations, a game and a question that wasn't meant to be heard.

Alex was explaining something that happened with her sister at dinner a few days later as Tobin shoved textbooks in. She wasn’t really listening to what she was saying, but rather just enjoying the rasp in her voice as she continued to talk. This made Tobin slightly smile.

“Are you enjoying my misery?” Alex asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course I am,” Tobin teased, shutting her locker. “because I always love to see you miserable.”

“Ha-ha, so funny,” Alex retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Take the girl out on a date and she laughs at your misery.”

Tobin laughed, nudging her best friend softly. “Hey now, you know I’m just teasing. I’m sorry to hear that Jeri was being mean to you because of me,” she winked.

“Self-centered, I see?” Now it was Alex’s turn to tease. “Not really my ideal girlfriend.”

At the world ‘girlfriend’, Tobin’s eyebrows perked up. “Was Alex Morgan considering being in a relationship with me?”

Alex took this to her more playful side. “Well, now you’ll never know if you keep being so self-centered.”

“You’re an idiot, ‘Lex,” Tobin laughed, slinging her arm around Alex’s shoulder without a second thought.

A rush went through Alex as Tobin’s skin made contact with hers. Instant warmth every time. “That’s why I have you,” she looked at Tobin and gave her a cheeky grin.

“Duh, look at me, I’m a genius,” Tobin deadpanned, shaking her head. “Hey, you have chemistry right now, right?”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed dramatically. “And you’re smart ass has physics because you took chemistry last year.”

“Gotta love it,” Tobin winked. “Come on, I’ll walk you there,” she offered, her arm still very much around Alex’s shoulder.

Alex unintentionally leaned into Tobin, feeling totally comfortable as they chatted on the way to her chemistry class. She was feeling at ease and believed she had her feelings in control. She walked into her class blushing as she took her usual seat next to Sydney. “Girlfriend drop you off?” Sydney teased, enjoying the blush on Alex’s face deepen.

“Shut it, Leroux,” Alex groaned, trying to stop her cheeks from continuously flushing.

“So when are you gonna ask her out?” Sydney asked. “I’m being serious about this question, though.”

Alex thought for a moment. This whole weekend there was only one thing on her mind and it was Tobin. No matter what, the girl was always stuck in her head. And she remembered the bet. “Today, if we win the game.”

At this, Sydney’s eyes widened and she let out a small squeal. “OH MY GOD! Can you do it in the locker room, in front of everyone?”

“Syd!” Alex’s eyes widened as she got nervous at the thought of that. “Even if I did that, no one would -shut up on the bus ride!”

“They’re gonna find out anyway,” Sydney shrugged, being realistic.

“Yeah, they will, of course they will,” Alex sighed, shaking her head.

—

At 3:30 that afternoon, the girls were piled into the bus, ready to go. Tobin and Alex were sitting next to each other while Alex tried to talk Tobin into playing monop deal with her on the way there.

“Hey Al,” Lauren turned to face them with a smirk. “Remember the time you used to play monopoly by yourself?”

“Shut up, Cheney!” Alex whined.

“Thought so,” Lauren laughed, turning back around.

“I’m not playing,” Tobin shook her head. “We’re not gonna finish the game in time anyway.”

“You suck,” Alex pouted.

“You can always play by yourself,” Lauren suggested in a sing-song tone.

“Let it go!” Alex groaned, kicking the back of Lauren’s seat, causing Lauren to laugh harder.

“Don’t kill the girl, ‘Lex, we kinda need her today,” Tobin chuckled, shaking her head. “Come on, let’s listen to your music,” she suggested, tugging at Alex’s earbud.

The two took an earbud each and Alex plugged her phone in and played her bus ride playlist. Tobin smiled at how adorable it was that Alex’s playlist had everything she loved and got her mentally ready for the game. They sat in silence for a few moments, just nodding along to the music when Tobin’s hand reached over to Alex’s lap. She found Alex’s hand and slipped it into hers, finding herself all the more relaxed for today’s game. When Alex felt Tobin’s hand in hers, her nerves were gone, but were replaced with a buzzing excitement. She intertwined their fingers, looking at Tobin who was already looking at her. This caused a blush to rise (which seemed to happen more and more often these days) in Alex’s cheeks as the tan midfielder smiled at her. She couldn’t help but smile back at probably her favorite person in the world.

—

The game had been pretty intense. They were down by 1-0, and every girl on the field was starting to wear down a bit. They were all working hard, but so were their opponents. Every cross Tobin could make to Alex, she made it, but Alex’s shots were always blocked by the keeper or a just a little off. It was frustrating her, Tobin could see it clearly etched on the young striker’s face throughout the game. With only ten minutes remaining, Coach Tom called for a time out.

“You’re working hard ladies, I love it,” he told them. “but we have to keep pushing harder. We cannot lose this game and you all know it. Keep your heads up. Kristie, you’re going in for Lloyd on the next call. That’s the last switch I’m making in this game. My forwards,” he said, looking at Abby and Alex, “keep getting open, keep making space. You’re doing a great job of that, but try changing your shots a bit.”

The whistle blew and Coach dismissed the girls back to their positions. Before she ran out of time, Tobin made her way to Alex’s side and state quietly, “You got this, ‘Lex, just stay focused.”

“Let’s go, A-Morgs,” Abby called out. Alex looked at Tobin, nodded and then jogged off to the senior player. The whistles blew and the last ten minutes of the game began.

By the end of the game, they were tied 1-1, their only goal being a header coming from Wambach, their senior striker. The refs decided it was time for penalty kicks, and the whole team began to tense up a bit, knowing this was all or nothing.

“You know the drill, ladies,” Tom told them. “The line-up’s the one we run through every few practices. Solo,” he said, eyes trained on the senior goalie. “You know what to do.”

Their team was shooting second, and Abby was the first to shoot after Hope blocked a goal with precision. Abby’s shot was aimed for the left corner, but there wasn’t enough pace to it. The goalie caught it in time. The girls clapped for Abby, patting her on the back and reassuring her. Hope stepped into the goal, bouncing up and down a little, keeping her eyes trained on the ball and the forward. The forward attempted to make it into an upper corner, but Hope was able to tip it out of the goal, causing the girls to cheer for her, all except Alex, who was trying to get herself in the zone. “You got this, Morgan,” Christie shouted.

“Bring it home, ‘Lex,” Tobin cheered, along with the others girls before they grew silent as Alex took her position. Alex looked at the ball – she never really paid much attention to the goalie. Everything zoomed out of focus for her except for the ball and the net. She took her running start, kicking the ball with precision to the lower right. Unfortunately, the goalie caught it right before it reached the line. Damn it, should’ve added more force, she thought bitterly, joining the others girls, who tried to comfort her but their words meant nothing. She felt Tobin’s eyes on her yet didn’t look up.

Hope blocked another shot with ease, as if she already knew where the ball was going. Next up was Megan, and they prayed she was the last. Megan made a pointed look to the left corner before taking her shot. Just as her foot connected with the ball, it had the perfect spin on it as it sailed towards the upper right 90 of the box. The goalie guessed the left bottom corner, just as Megan had wanted her to. The team erupted in cheers as they all rushed to Megan, embracing her.

“THAT’S IT PINOE!” they cried in praise. Everyone was on a high, happy and relieved that they were able to pull a win. Alex was happy too, but the way she played today still made her upset, and even more so the fact that she missed her PK. She could’ve made it.

After a quick speech from Coach, they all grabbed their belongings and piled onto the bus. Sydney, not noticing Alex wasn’t in a celebratory mood like the rest of them, playfully bumped hips with her fellow striker. “We won, you know what that means?” She wriggled her eyebrows playfully.

“Not now, Syd,” Alex replied with no emotion in her voice. She went ahead and took her seat, putting both her earphones in and playing her music.

Tobin came along, sitting next to her as usual. She knew her best friend was upset, it was all over her face and the way she had taken off her pre-wrap headband and began to fiddle with it, avoiding eye contact. Alex was still upset, but the tone of her emotions had scaled back just a little when Tobin sat down. “Alex,” she barely heard over her music. She glanced in Tobin’s direction, and Tobin motioned for her to take an earbud out. She hesitated, but did so anyway. “Don’t be too down, this wasn’t your worst game.”

“Tobs,” Alex sighed, sounding defeated and it made Tobin’s heart want to break into a million pieces right there. “It was. My shots were always off or didn’t have enough power behind them. I missed my damn penalty kick because I didn’t put enough force into my kick!”

Tobin took Alex’s hands in hers and forced the girl to make eye contact with her. “We all have those days. Even with your slip ups, you were still one of the best players out there. And I’m not saying that because I’m your best friend,” Or that I may or may not have intense feelings for you, she didn’t say. “I’m saying this as a soccer player who’s seen you play thousands of times. You’re still a superstar out there. It just wasn’t your day to make a goal, that’s all.”

Alex looked down at their hands, caressing one of Tobin’s hands with her thumb. Her emotions had begun to calm down now because of Tobin. “Thanks Tobs,” she thanked softly, resting her head against Tobin’s shoulders.

Tobin leaned down, kissing her hair softly. “Anytime, baby horse,” she replied in a whisper. “You’re always my star.”

As she closed her eyes for the remainder of the trip back home, Alex felt the heat of Tobin’s skin against hers. It wasn’t because they had just played a game. It was because no matter what, the way her and Tobin came into contact wasn’t in any way she came into contact with anyone else. She was something special, and Alex could no longer tell if this was part of the bet or real. More than halfway through the ride, Alex looked down at her hand still in Tobin’s. Their heads were resting against each other, and believing that the midfielder was asleep whispered, “Tobin Heath, will you be my girlfriend?”

“What?” Tobin was starting to fall asleep, but at the sound of Alex whispering what she thought she was whispering brought her up to a jolt as she sat up and looked at the forward.

Alex’s eyes widened and she began to turn red. “I—-I was just—I thought you were—“ she couldn’t finish her sentence and looked down at their hands again. “I was…”

“Alex Morgan lacking confidence?” Tobin challenged with a smirk.

“Confidence?” Alex sputtered. “What?” She was turning redder by the second.

Tobin had her fun of embarrassing Alex for the night, knowing the game was still upsetting her a bit. “Yes, Alex, the answer is yes.”

Alex grinned, just as they arrived at the high school. “Perfect.” Tobin didn’t care that they were around all their teammates who couldn’t shut up if they knew, she leaned in, and so did Alex. It was so tempting…

”We’re here kiddies!” Lauren cried happily and facing them, causing the two to split apart immediately. She noticed their hands and smirked. “Have a nice night?”

“Shut up, Cheney,” Tobin blushed, unable to hold a smile back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New travels around the team. Alex is determined to win the bet, but is it really just a bet anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

The next morning, usually Alex would still be upset and overwork herself at practice that afternoon, but instead she woke up with a smile on her face and nothing but a warm feeling running through her body. She had calmed down and as she made her way to her locker, everyone noticed the way happiness radiated for her.

“Good morning beautiful,” Tobin cooed behind her.

Alex’s smile only turned into a huge grin as she turned to face her. “Good morning to you too, cutie.”

“Feeling better I see,” Tobin commented, a smile forming.

“Much,” Alex admitted, still not quite able to believe that she was actually dating Tobin. It still was unreal to her. She closed her locker door after grabbing some necessary items and then leaned her back against her locker, attention fully on Tobin.

“So ‘Lex, are we going to tell the team or should we just let them figure it out for themselves?” Tobin asked, biting her bottom lip that somehow managed to be sexy and cute at the same time.

Alex paused for a moment, in thought. “It’s whatever you want to do,” she finally decided.

“We’ll let them figure it out on their own. If one of them figures it out, they’ll end up telling the whole team anyway,” Tobin shrugged, chuckling a little.

“You’re right,” Alex laughed, taking Tobin’s hand in hers. “I’ll walk you today.”

The two happily walked down the halls, their hands remaining intertwined. Alex leaned more onto Tobin as if the two were magnets that were unable to be separated. As they approached Tobin’s first period class, they saw Lauren coming from the opposite direction the same class.

“Hey there,” Lauren smirked, noticing how close the two were. “Having fun?”

“Just a bit,” Tobin laughed, looking at Alex, who giggled in response.

The warning bell rang and Alex sighed. “I should go now. I’ll see you later, alright Tobs?”

“Okay ‘Lex,” she responded, kissing the younger girl on the forehead before she slipped away.

Lauren raised an eyebrow, curious. “We’re onto PDA now, are we?” She and Tobin walked into class together, Lauren still trying to figure out what that was for.

“I mean, it’s not major PDA,” Tobin shrugged, blushing while she slid into her seat. “She’s my girlfriend, what else are you going to expect?” She let the last one slip, realizing how good it was to say out loud ‘my girlfriend’ and refer to Alex Morgan. She snuck a glance at Lauren, wondering if she caught on.

Lauren had nodded, only half-listening to what Tobin was saying until a moment later, her eyes widened and she turned to her one of her closest friends. “Girlfriend?!” she screeched, causing heads to turn.

“Shh, Cheney you’re being really loud!” Tobin leaned over and smacked her arm.

“Sorry,” Lauren apologized, rubbing her arm as she began to fire questions away. “You and Alex are official? When did it happen? How did it happen? Who made the move? How do I not know about this? Does anyone else know? Does the team know?”

“Slow down there, Chensaw,” Tobin chuckled, shaking her head at Lauren’s questions. “Yes, we’re official as of last night on the bus. She asked me on the way back from the game, just as we got back to school.” She smiled at the memory of last night before continuing. “No one knows yet, I’m pretty sure you’re the first, so congratulations.”

“Yes!” Lauren grinned, feeling accomplished. “So cute!” They both turned to face the front as the teacher began his lesson.

—

 

By practice, the whole team had heard about their new soccer couple and was ready to tease the hell out of the two. As Alex walked into the locker room that afternoon, she was greeted by Sydney. “Where’s your girlfriend?” she asked, nudging Alex lightly as she grabbed her shin guards.

“And so it begins,” Alex groaned, rolling her eyes as she went to her own locker. “I’m going to assume everyone knows?” She laughed when a series or whistles and agreements were made throughout the space.

Tobin skateboarded into the locker room, which she did every now and then just to mix things up, as she saw Alex’s face flushed while a couple of the girls were messing with her in a sisterly manner. “And there’s the other half now,” Megan laughed.

“Afternoon my dorks,” Tobin saluted, picking up her skateboard and walking over to her locker. “What’s new?”

“Oh nothing,” Ali shrugged, a smile on her lips. “Just, hmm…I don’t know…you and Alex.”

Tobin flushed slightly, turning to look at her now. “Everyone knows?”

“Basically,” Alex confirmed with a laugh as she grabbed her clothes.

A few minutes later, when most of the girls were changed and on their way to the field outside, Kelley sauntered over to Alex asking, “Ready to give it up?”

“No,” Alex answered simply. “I’m winning this.”

“There is no way,” Kelley pressed on, trying to get Alex to back down now before it was too late.

“I can get this done in two weeks,” Alex whispered, unsure if there was anyone else remaining in the locker room. “Don’t think I’m quitting.” Kelley frowned, noticing the determination on Alex’s face, but the struggling etched in her expression as well. She knew Alex was lying to herself, and it wouldn’t take long for her to believe it. “We’ll talk about this in exactly fourteen days.” With that, Alex had ended the conversation, grabbing her cleats and hopping off to join the rest of the girls outside.

Kelley sighed, shaking her head. This wasn’t any good. Someone was going to get hurt, and she was worried for her friends and teammates. “She’s not backing down,” she told Christie quietly as she tied her laces.

“Told you,” Christie answered knowingly. “You got them into this mess, let’s all just pray to God you can get them out of it unharmed. Ladies,” she clapped her hands together, calling her team’s attention. “Warm up laps, let’s go!”

—

“You totally shined in practice today,” Tobin grinned at Alex as they walked out of the locker room, her arm sliding around Alex’s waist.

“ADIOS LOVE BIRDS!” Hope called out.

“Bye Hope,” Alex laughed, turning to give the sweet senior a wave before replying to Tobin. “Yeah, I guess.”

“It’s what I’ve come to love about you,” Tobin admitted. “When you don’t like the way you play, you work ten times harder in practice. And you know what, ‘Lex? It pays off.”

Alex smiled, shining in her glory, enjoying the fact that someone realized how much effort she put into the game she loved so much. “Thanks, Tobin.”

“You sure you don’t need me to take you home?” Tobin asked, her arm still firmly holding the striker.

“I’m sure, Jeri said she’d pick me up tonight,” Alex informed her.

“Come on, let’s juggle the ball around while we wait for her,” Tobin suggested, leading Alex back to the field.

“You don’t have to wait with me,” Alex insisted, not wanting to hold Tobin out longer than she needed to be. “I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

Tobin let go of Alex, leaving her to shudder slightly as the warmth at her side left her. She put her bag down on a bench and grabbed her ball, turning to Alex with a smirk, “Who said I was staying for your safety?”

“Shut up, Heath,” Alex laughed, catching up to the midfielder, who was already dribbling the ball out of the field.

They began to juggling the ball back and forth, messing around with the ball, not taking much of it seriously. Suddenly, Alex had an idea to play a one on one game, just until her sister got there. “You ready for this?” Tobin challenged, raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

God, she makes that look so hot. “Game on,” she smirked back.

They tossed the ball in the hair and suddenly, the girls were both making an attempt to get to the ball first. Alex jumped up, heading it towards her attacking side and sprinted after it. Tobin ran after her, trying to steal the ball away. Alex couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her lips as she dribbled around Tobin, trying not to lose her balance. This wasn’t enough, though, because Tobin was able to sweep the ball away from Alex’s feet and began to run it down the field.

The two went back and forth like this for a good ten minutes, laughing and joking around the whole time. Finally, Alex was able to make a goal from the weirdest angle and pumped her fist in celebration. “In your face, Heath!”

Tobin laughed, opening her arms out for a hug and Alex gladly ran into them. She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and shook her head, “You and your weird angles.”

“You and your nutmegs,” Alex shot back, a grin glued to her face.

“Lucky shot,” Tobin smirked.

“You wish!” Alex giggled, her arms wrapping around her waist, tugging her closer.

“Oh shut up, Morgan,” she rolled her eyes playfully, a goofy smile still evident.

“Make me,” Alex challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Tobin’s goofy smile slowly faded as she took Alex in. Her blue eyes shone with happiness and she was a bit out of breath from the running they’d been doing in the past ten minutes. As she inhaled and exhaled, Tobin watched her lips, licking her own. Her eyes kept looking back and forth from her eyes to her lips. Time slowed as her eyes fluttered on Alex’s lips and remained there. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed Alex, sending a wave of electricity through both their bodies. Alex responded by kissing Tobin back and holding her a bit more firmly. Their lips danced with their each other as they realized they wanted more. This was what they had both been craving, but neither had realized it till that very moment. Alex heard her phone ringing from the bench, but she didn’t pull away. It was Tobin who pulled away, her eyes remained half closed as she looked at Alex. “It’s probably Jeri,” she whispered.

“Y-yeah,” Alex managed to say. Did that just happen? And did she just like that a lot? What about the bet?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Saturday mornings are great, but Cheney hears something she shouldn't, causing Alex to stress out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

A few days passed and Alex had never felt anything better. When she was with Tobin, all her troubles seemed to ease away, including the fact that this had started with a bet. Kelley seemed to notice, but she didn’t say a word to Alex about it, because she didn’t want to revive her friend’s competitive nature. She liked seeing Alex and Tobin happy together, and she didn’t want to cause Alex stress or pain by the burden of the bet.

 

On Saturday morning, Alex woke up to the familiar scent of the ocean that could only be described best as Tobin. She felt a pair of sculpted arms holding her close and her face was pressed into the crooked of Tobin’s neck. Her eyes fluttered open, but she didn’t move away from her girlfriend at all. She liked the feeling of waking up to this in the morning. She left a soft kiss on Tobin’s neck, trailing up to her lips. Once she met her lips, she left a soft peck, enough to wake her up. Tobin’s figure began to move, signaling that she was waking up. The first thing that appeared on her face was a smile as she opened her eyes to look at her beautiful forward. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Tobs,” Alex smiled back, leaning up to peck her lips again. “How did you sleep?”

“Perfect,” Tobin answered, caressing Alex’s cheek with her thumb. “And you?”

“Slept like a baby,” she answered, grinning and leaning into Tobin’s touch. “So what are we doing today?”

Tobin shrugged, becoming mesmerized by her piercing blue eyes. “Anything you want to.”

“So helpful, babe,” Alex rolled her eyes, reaching over to grab her phone.

“Always here to help,” Tobin winked.

“Well, looks like my family’s out of the house for the morning,” Alex told her as she scrolled through messages. “Just you and me.”

“I like that,” Tobin grinned. “I’m going to make pancakes. You want some?” When Alex squealed with excitement, she chuckled. “I’m taking that as a yes. Let’s go, baby horse.” She leaned over, grabbing her signature glasses off the nightstand and put them on as she hopped out of bed, in women’s boxers and an old soccer t-shirt from when she was in middle school. Grabbing a hair tie, she quickly shoved her hair up into a ponytail.

Alex pouted. “Why’d you put your hair up?”

“Bed head,” Tobin replied in a duh voice as she began to make her way out of the room.

The striker hopped off the bed and caught up to her, tugging the hair tie out. “It looks sexy,” she winked, then giggled as she trotted away from Tobin and down the stairs like – well, a baby horse. Tobin chuckled as she noticed the resemblance.

She jogged down the stairs and then into the kitchen, where she searched around for the ingredients she’d need. The Morgan house was basically her second home after years of coming over to hang out with Alex. “Do you happen to have chocolate chips?”

“Yes!” Alex grinned. She opened a cabinet and handed Tobin a bag of chocolate chips. “You’re making chocolate-chip pancakes aren’t you?”

“Nah ‘Lex, I’m making banana nut bread,” Tobin replied sarcastically, taking the bag and then beginning to make the batter.

“My girlfriend’s so mean to me,” she pouted, hopping up onto the counter. Tobin only laughed in reply as she began to mix the batter, causing all the lumps to go away. Alex watched her from the other counter. First she watched the batter being mixed, then she watched Tobin, whose eyes were concentrated on the batter, trying to focus so she didn’t let any of it spill out of the bowl. Somehow Tobin simply hypnotized Alex all the time. As Tobin finished stirring, Alex cried out, “Let me lick the batter off the spoon!”

Tobin laughed, shaking her head as she cupped one hand and held the batter over it, taking it to Alex. “You’re such a kid.”

“Who doesn’t like the batter?!” Alex laughed, licking a bit off. “Mmm, yummy.” Tobin swiped some onto her finger and then onto Alex’s nose. “TOBIN!” Tobin laughed, only taking more and putting it on Alex’s cheek. In response, Alex grabbed the spoon, taking some and spreading it on Tobin’s chin. The two were laughing and the spoon was dropped, long forgotten. “You’re such a jerk!”

“Hey, I couldn’t help it,” Tobin laughed, grabbing the paper towels. “It was a perfect opportunity.”

Alex snatched the power towels from her, wiping her face down the best she could. “Do I have any left on my face?”

Tobin chuckled. “There’s literally a small dot left on your nose.”

“Well get it off then!” Alex suggested, laughing.

Tobin leaned in, kissing her nose gently. “There all gone.” She watched as Alex giggled, but then looked up at her with her piercing blue eyes that caught Tobin’s breath every time. Before she knew it, Alex was pressing her lips against Tobin’s and wrapping her arms around the tan midfielder’s neck. Tobin’s hands found Alex’s hips, sliding the younger girl closer to her as she kissed back. All their senses ran on high as Tobin licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The striker opened her mouth slowly, leaving their tongues to explore each other. Somehow every time they kissed, it felt like the first time. It was like their mouths had never met, but they were so familiar already.

Eventually, they pulled away, listening to each other pant slightly. “So do you want that breakfast or not, Morgan?”

 

After Tobin had left that afternoon, Alex had gone out in her backyard and juggled the ball around as she tried to clear her head. Being with Tobin was amazing and there was no doubt that she was falling for her, but what about Kelley? It was evident she lost the bet and she was pretty sure Kelley knew that, but she was surprised her friend hadn’t said anything about it yet. She knew it had to be confronted soon, or it would just sit at the pit of her stomach.

And what about Tobin? She had a right to know what was going on. She had a right to know it started from a stupid bet. But what scared Alex was Tobin being upset and pissed at her. She knew Tobin better than practically anyone else and she knew that Tobin wouldn’t react well, no matter how many times she wished she would.

—

Monday morning, Alex searched for Kelley, finding it strange she wasn’t in her usual place. She found the bouncy defender chatting it up with their senior goalie, Hope Solo.

“O’Hara! I need to talk to you, now.” Alex ‘s voice had a sense of urgency to it that Kelley excused herself from the conversation with Hope and stepped to the side with Alex.

“What’s up?” Kelley asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The bet,” Alex sighed.

Despite herself, Kelley felt a small smirk form. “You admit you lost?”

“I lost,” Alex groaned, rolling her eyes. “Here take the damn fifty dollars.” She began to take the money out, but Kelley stopped her.

“No, I’m not taking your money.”

“Why not?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “We made a bet. A bet’s a bet. I couldn’t date Tobin for two weeks without falling for her. Hell, I fell for her hard.”

Kelley bit her lip, lightly pushing the money away. “I only made the bet because I knew if no one pushed you or her to make a move, nothing would ever change. You were both too in your heads to realize how you felt so…I gave you a little push.”

For a moment, Alex didn’t seem to react at all. Then her eyes widened. “You did what, Kel?”

“Hey! Now you’re both together,” Kelley reminded her, trying to ease the situation.

Alex groaned, shoving the money back into her pocket. “I cannot believe this.”

“Wait, are you going to tell Tobin?” Kelley frowned, unsure of what was going to happen now.

The striker answered the only way she could. “I don’t know, Kelley. I don’t know.”

“So I assume for now this stays between us then?”

“For now.”

But what neither of the girls knew was that it hadn’t only stayed between them (besides Christie, which only Kelley was aware about). There was someone else who had heard the conversation as well, and she wasn’t very happy about it at all.

Alex was about to search for Tobin when she ran into someone. “Oh God, I’m so sorry,” she muttered before looking up. “Sorry Cheney.” Lauren didn’t apologize or forgive Alex in response, but just looked at her. After a beat of awkward silence, Alex added, “Everything alright?”

“I know you only started dating Tobin because of a bet,” Lauren kept her voice straight. “And before you deny it, I heard you and Kelley talking.”

Alex’s eyes widened. What was she going to do? “That may be true, but I do care about her. I really do.”

“That’s the thing Alex,” Lauren sighed, her intimidating façade not backing down yet. “I know you care about her. But what’s Tobin supposed to think?”

“You haven’t told her, have you?” Alex began to panic inside, her eyes scanning the hall for her girlfriend.

“No, but she deserves to know,” the midfielder pointed out. “And I don’t want to be the one to tell her.”

Alex bit her lip, running her hair through her hair. “I’ll tell her, Chen, I will. I just don’t know how.”

“Good,” she turned on her heels to leave, but then faced Alex again. “Just know that the longer you put it off, the more it may hurt.” With that, she walked away.

Alex was furious with Kelley for making the bet, even though it did help her realize just how she felt about Tobin. She was mad at herself for letting her pride and competitive side take over like it always did.

“Shit,” she groaned as the late bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin's getting tired of no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

As Alex was making her way to second period, a certain tanned midfielder fell into step with her. “Hey, I didn’t see you this morning,” she greeted, kissing Alex on the cheek.

Alex’s body tensed up, but she tried to remain collected on the outside. “Yeah, I just had a few things to take care of,” she explained, glancing at Tobin.

“That’s fine, want me to walk you to class?” Tobin asked.

“Actually, your class is on the second floor, I don’t want you to be late,” Alex quickly said. She had barely been around Tobin for a minute and her guilt was already taking over. She stopped, took Tobin’s hands in hers and gave her the best smile she could muster.

“Is everything alright?” Tobin raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me,” Alex shrugged. “I’ll see you at lunch.” She pecked her girlfriend’s lips before spinning around and making it into the safety of her classroom without looking back at a very confused Tobin.

“What the hell…?”

 

—

 

The following days that proceeded weren’t the best. Alex was quieter, especially around Tobin. She’d try to tell her about the bet, but the words seemed to get caught in her throat. She started to sort of distance herself from her own girlfriend. She became more reserved. Tobin noticed this, but left her alone for a day, thinking it was something that would pass quickly. When she picked up that this phase wasn’t going away anytime soon, she was confused. On the field nothing changed, they were fine there, but off the field everything was awkward.

Alex’s touch towards Tobin became rare. When Tobin touched her, she felt Alex tense up and then make an excuse to move away from her. Their conversations weren’t really even conversations at all – just Tobin talking and Alex barely listening and replying with short answers or comments. It was like she was a whole different person with Tobin. She noticed that with her other teammates and friends, the girl was fine, but when it came to her girlfriend, everything was different. Though she tried many times to ask if she was alright, Alex wouldn’t answer. Something was going on, and when asking other teammates if they knew what was up, they simply shrugged, unsure of the answer.

Play-offs was coming up that weekend, and they were going to be leaving school early on Friday in order to warm up with enough time before their first game. After a very intense practice on Wednesday, Tobin had lingered in the locker room, as Alex often did. She took a quick shower to avoid everyone telling her to hurry up, and then took her time changing. She waiting till Alex was ready to go to collect her things. As Alex left for the parking lot, Tobin was quick to catch up with her.

“Alex!” she called out. She saw Alex stiffen and freeze. “Wait up!”

Alex turned around, giving Tobin a slight smile, but Tobin knew that wasn’t real. “Hey Tobs, what’s up?”

“We need to talk,” Tobin said, looking at the younger girl.

 _Did she know?_ Alex thought to herself, almost beginning to panic inside her head. _Wait, one step at a time, Morgan._ “What’s up?”

“Why have you been acting weird all week?” Tobin asked, crossing her arms.

“Acting weird? What are you talking about?” Alex tried her best to feign innocence and oblivion but Tobin knew her too well.

“Cut the bullshit,” she demanded with a glare. “Just tell me what the hell is going on! You’re fine with everyone else, but when it comes to me, it’s like I have a disease or something.”

“Tobin, I—"

“Alex if you don’t want to be with me anymore just tell me,” Tobin blurted, letting it hang in the air for a moment between the two. Over the past couple of days, she tried to figure out what she had done wrong. At first, she thought maybe it had nothing to do with her, but rather she was becoming more introverted with everyone. She soon found that this was not the case when she saw Alex laughing with Kelley and Syd, a real laugh followed by a genuine smile. What had she done wrong? The last thing she could remember was Saturday, and Saturday had gone by smoothly, perfectly even.

At this assumption, Alex’s eyes widened. Did Tobin really think that? Was that what it looked like? Was it possible that Alex was already losing Tobin this quick? “What? No no no, Tobin it’s not that I want to be with you. I want to be with you more than anything, it just took me awhile to realize that. I don’t want to end this. I really like you,” she began to ramble, not quite meeting Tobin’s eyes and not quite sure what she was saying. All she knew was she couldn’t lose the girl in front of her.

“Alex, _look at me_ ,” Tobin forced out, relieved that she didn’t want to break up with the girl she’d only been with for a short while. She waited for Alex’s hypnotizing blue eyes to meet her hazel ones. “Just tell me what it is then. I’ll fix it, I promise.”

The sincerity in Tobin’s voice made Alex want to break. She’d be so torn up if she knew about the bet. How could this happen? Without saying a word, she leaned in and kissed Tobin gently. Tobin was surprised by the sudden action, but relaxed a little and kissed her back. It was the first time they’d kissed since Saturday and it’d be a lie to say that she didn’t crave to fee those lips against her slightly chapped ones. After a moment, Alex pulled away. “I…I have to go,” she told Tobin quietly, taking a step back.

“Wait, what?” Did Alex really just expect to be able to walk away like that? When there was still things that needed to talked about? “Alex, what’s going on?”

“I…I can’t explain right now,” her girlfriend stuttered, backing away. “I’ll talk to you later,” she promised, walking away to her sister who had just arrived.

“Alex!” Tobin let out a frustrated sigh, shaking her head.

“What’s wrong, Tobs?” Kelley asked when she saw her teammate looking a bit aggravated.

“Alex is what’s wrong,” she frowned. “Something’s up and she won’t tell me.”

Kelley decided to choose her words carefully around Tobin. “I’m sure she’ll explain everything soon.”

“She better,” Tobin muttered saying goodnight to Kelley and walking to her jeep. She tried to be understanding towards Alex, she really did, but there was a certain extent.

“Yeah, it’ll totally be fine,” Christie rolled her eyes at Kelley as she walked to her car. “Good one, Kel. Good one.”

"Ugh,” Kelley groaned. She didn’t mean for it all to play out like this.

 

—

 

The next day, Tobin was getting fed up with Alex’s short answers, fake smiles and avoidances. If they were going to talk, they needed to talk now. The morning had been unsuccessful. Alex was good and maneuvering around the crowd and galloping around the school, living up to her Baby Horse status. Tobin shot here about five texts before third period, in which they had a class together.

_**Alex, stop avoiding me.** _

One.

_**I’m being serious.** _ _**We need to talk.** _

Two.

**_This is getting childish._ **

Three.

**_Alexandra Patricia Morgan._ ** **_Answer me dammit._ **

Four.

**_What the fuck._ **

Five.

Every message Alex got made her stomach churn faster. She knew Tobin was going to explode soon enough. But she was hoping she wasn’t losing her. If she lost Tobin, she wouldn’t know what to do, especially with play-offs coming up tomorrow. She didn’t answer any of the texts, but as the bell rang for second period to be dismissed she typed a reply back.

_**We’ll talk soon, baby.** _

She hurriedly made her way to her third period, hoping she’d beat Tobin, but no, Tobin was right there in her seat. Her eyes were on Alex, causing Alex to shift uncomfortably before making her way to her seat next to her girlfriend. “H-hey,” she stammered, trying to ease into a conversation with a very annoyed Tobin.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, Morgan.” Uh-oh. Easing into conversation wasn’t going to work. “Please explain to me what the hell is going on. I don’t understand.”

“Tobin…” Alex looked at her, biting her lip. Her heart raced. She wished the words would just vomit out of her mouth so she didn’t have to force herself to say it.

"Alright. Attention class,” the teacher called from the front of the room. Alex sighed and faced the front, trying to ignore Tobin’s hazel eyes boring into her.

 

—

 

The remainder of the day was unsuccessful. Every time they met, Alex would quickly run off after a moment of freezing up. Everyone noticed the way things changed at practice on Tobin’s end. Alex was quick to pass to Tobin, but Tobin ignored her presence on the field. Even if she had three people coming at her during a drill, she wouldn’t look at Alex or use her assistance. The girls all looked at each other in question except Lauren, Kelley and Christie. Christie made sure the girls didn’t directly ask Tobin or Alex what was going on for the sake of keeping the drama at a minimum.

Coach Tom pulled Tobin and Alex aside for a moment after practice. “I don’t know what the hell was going on between you two today during practice, but we absolutely cannot have that happen again at all this weekend. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir,” Alex breathed out, glancing at Tobin who at the same time muttered, “Got it, Coach.” Her eyes were on the ground and Alex could tell she was glaring at her feet. As soon as Coach let them go, Alex tried to jog of but Tobin held her back.

“So are we even going to talk about this or not?” Tobin asked, clearly annoyed and pissed off.

Alex tensed for a moment, looking down at Tobin’s hand grabbing Alex’s forearm. Once Tobin let go, she bit her lip to stop herself from breaking down. “I…Tobin, I can’t do this right now.”

“Then when can you?” she asked impatiently.

Alex leaned up, kissing Tobin’s forehead. “Soon. Stay with me, please.” With that, Alex jogged off to the locker room without another word.

“God!” Tobin groaned, kicking the wall. She stayed outside of the locker room for a few minute, trying to cool her anger at Alex because she knew if she walked in there at that moment, she’d go ballistic

“Hey Tobs, it looks like you could use some frozen yogurt.” She looked up to see Lauren walking out of the locker room.

“I’m good,” she muttered. Lauren sighed.

“No you’re not. Come on, on me. I have to talk to you anyway.” She lent a hand to Tobin, waiting for her to take it. Tobin took it a moment later, excusing herself to go change and grab her things.

 _Oh Alex_ , Lauren thought. _What have you gotten all of us into?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin gets answers, Alex might lose her and Kelley's guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

Lauren took another bite of her frozen yogurt as she studied Tobin in front of her. She still had an annoyed expression as she stabbed into her own frozen yogurt. The way Alex’s games were affecting her best friend wasn’t something Lauren approved of, but she sighed to herself as she realized this could be love.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Tobin asked, scooping up her frozen yogurt and swallowing a first big bite.

Her friend sighed, looking away from a moment. It wasn’t her place to do this, but judging the way Alex was acting, she wasn’t going to do it anytime soon. “Look Tobs, there’s something about Alex you should know…”

At this, Tobin’s eyebrows perked up as she looked across the small table at one of her best friends. “Something to do with the way she’s been acting? Do you know, Cheney?”

Lauren nodded, holding in another sigh. “Tobin, answer this question for me: How long have you liked Alex like this?”

Tobin thought for a moment as Lauren ate some more of her yogurt while waiting for the response. “I don’t know,” Tobin admitted. “Somewhere in between being best friends and now, it just kind of happened. I just didn’t realize it until we went on our first date.”

“Alex is the same,” her friend stated, not needing to hear Alex say it to be true.

“How do you know?” Tobin asked a little confused.

A smile played on Cheney’s lips before she explained. “Before the date, you two were still inseparable. It was as if you two were basically a couple without actually being a couple.” She was content with the smile that appeared on Tobin’s face after she explained. “You were dancing around your feelings. Neither of you wanted to admit to liking the other, or even realizing it, but I think you always did.”

“Huh, I never thought of it that way, Cheney.” Tobin smiled wider.

“She really cares about you, you know.”

“What does this have to do with Alex right now?” Tobin asked her, itching to know what was going on with the younger girl. And why Lauren knew and she didn’t.

Lauren looked down at her frozen yogurt, then back at Tobin. “Because Tobin…if it wasn’t for Kelley, you wouldn’t be dating.”

Tobin was so confused. “What are you even talking about?”

“Look, I don’t know how else to say this—“

“Just say it already Chen!” she groaned in anticipation.

Lauren let out a sigh, trying to remind herself not to keep beating around the bush. “Kelley and Alex made a bet, Tobin.”

Tobin’s heart started beating a little faster. “What bet?” She saw hesitation in her friend’s eyes. “Tell me. Just fucking say it.”

“A bet to see if Alex could date you without falling for you,” Lauren’s eyes concentrated on her pink spoon. She didn’t want to see her friend’s face fall. It would hurt.

A beat of silence passed before Tobin’s voice, now meek, asked, “It was all a bet?”

Her friend quickly looked at Tobin, whose eyes were already working through things, trying to figure out what had been a lie. “No, I mean – it all started out that way, but she fell for you too fast. She knew she couldn’t win that bet, but she did it anyway because you know how much Alex hates losing and she hates people underestimating her.”

It was a bet, repeated in Tobin’s mind over and over again. Alex didn’t do it because she really figured out her feelings for Tobin. It was because she was trying to prove a point. Alex was stubborn and never willing to back now, it seemed exactly like what she wanted to do.

Lauren could see the wheels in Tobin’s brain turning, making this seem worse than it was. She kept trying to reason it out. “She admitted to Kelley she lost and tried to give her the money. Kelley wouldn’t take it, though. She said she only made the bet up because she didn’t, neither of you would make a first move.”

This was why Alex was avoiding her. She was afraid to face what she had dragged herself as well as Tobin into. Baby Horse didn’t back down, but she was sure scared. “I think I’m going to head home,” Tobin stood, not meeting Lauren’s gaze.

“But Tobs—“

“Big day tomorrow,” she cut her friend off, tossing her cup in the trash and leaving.

—

The next morning, the team was lounging around in the locker room, leaving their sports bags in there so they could just grab them before they left. As soon as Tobin had walked into the room, everyone could feel her vibe was off. Usually Tobin was the one calming people down, keeping the mood chill, but not today. She wasn’t the normal chill master they had known her to be.

“You okay Tobs?” Abby asked the younger girl in concern.

“Fine,” Tobin brushed the question off without even looking at Abby and going straight to her own small locker. This caused everyone to exchange glances, except for Cheney who felt guilty for kind of indirectly causing this.

Even when Alex went into the locker room that morning, she noticed something was off. Everyone in the room was buzzing with excitement, but it wasn’t the usual chaos it would be. What could be wrong? She put her things away and then noticed Tobin on the other side. There wasn’t a signature grin on her face and she wasn’t joking or chatting with her teammates. There was just her putting her things away slowly.

“Is she alright?” Alex asked Ashlyn with a frown.

Ashlyn replied with a question. “Shouldn’t you know? I mean…she is your girlfriend.”

Alex sighed, shaking her head. “This may be my doing.”

Most girls began filing out one by one, but not Tobin. She stayed and watched her teammates. No one really noticed her. They knew better than to pester Tobin when she was like this. Sydney was walking off, telling Alex she would see her in class. They were the last ones in the room. Both Tobin and Alex were well aware of it. Alex turned to her locker making sure everything was in there and shut it.

“Why’d you hide it from me?”

Alex jumped when she heard Tobin’s voice from across the room. It was quiet, but they were the only two left so it carried over. She turned and faced her. “What are you talking about?” She wished she hadn’t turned. Tobin was looking at her with a broken expression. She knows. Her hazel eyes had a hurt look to them and her features…it hit Alex like a car. Too fast. Too hard.

“That night of our first date, I asked why you asked me out.” Tobin explained, still sitting on the bench, not able to yell at her. She just spoke with a tone that definitely wasn’t her normal one. It was just…hurt. “You said it was because you grew balls. Not because of a bet you made with KO.”

The more Tobin talked, the more emotions came onto her face. Anger, disappointment, hurt…lots of hurt. Alex couldn’t take it. “Baby please,” she sighed, walking over to the midfielder. “Yes, it started with a bet, but I swear to you I actually feel something really strong when it comes to you.” She sat on the edge of the bench Tobin was sitting on, facing her though it tore her to see this side of Tobin. “Please, don’t be mad at me for this.”

Tobin looked away from her. She couldn’t take the intensity of those blue orbs. After letting a few moments of silence pass to collect her thoughts, she finally answered, “I’m not really mad, Alex.”

“You’re not?” This gave the striker hope, but it didn’t last too long.

“I’m disappointed. I thought you were better than that, Alex.” She stood from her position on the bench, slowly shifting her gaze to the beautiful forward in front of her. Someone she had believed was her best friend and girlfriend. Who she thought would never lie to her about something like this. “I thought you were above this.”

“Tobin, you know I’m competitive,” Alex tried to reason with her feeling like Tobin was slipping from her grasp with every moment that passed. “The whole team knows that. Hell, that’s why Kelley made the bet. She knew I wouldn’t back down. It’s not in my blood.”

“You are very competitive,” Tobin admitted. “But there’s a certain line you crossed with that. How am I supposed to know that this – you and me – was real? It wasn’t for some bet after all?”

Alex tried to reach for Tobin, but the tanned girl retreated from Alex’s touch. This caused Alex to give her a deflated look. “I swear to you, these feelings I have for you are real, Tobin. They’re as real as they can get. Tell me you feel it, too.” When Tobin just stared at the ground with no response, panic began to arise in Alex. “Tobin, please. Tell me. Isn’t this real to you? Don’t you feel something…a spark?”

The tardy bell rang, and Tobin’s gaze barely met Alex’s as she replied, “We’re already late for class, Alex. We have to get through the day if we want to go to play-offs this afternoon.” She walked past Alex, not looking at her once in fear that she might break herself into miniscule little pieces.

She didn’t answer my question, Alex realized, standing in the same spot she had been, tears starting to form. She didn’t answer it.

—

The day passed by very slowly for the two. Teammates who shared classes with the two noticed each was off beat. It was no longer just Tobin as it had been that morning, but now Alex as well. When Alex had showed up to class almost ten minutes late, Sydney immediately noticed the tear-stained face and tried to question, but Alex brushed it aside. Tobin spent the morning avoiding Alex, but it wasn’t hard to do because Alex didn’t want to confront her. She was just too stunned at what happened.

As the team was called out of class, Christie, who hadn’t seen either of the players that morning, noticed the mood shift and pulled Kelley aside in the locker room and spoke in a hushed whisper, “Didn’t work out the way you thought?”

Kelley had a look of tremendous guilt on her face. “I don’t know what exactly happened, but it was definitely after we all left the locker room this morning.”

“Your mess, get to fixing it,” Christie demanded, using the tone she usually did on the field as captain.

Kelley only nodded, grabbing her stuff and filing out with the others as they made their way to the bus waiting outside. She hopped on and noticed Tobin sitting on end of the bus with Cheney and Alex on the other side by herself. She took this as her chance to start fixing things. “Hey, what happened?” she asked as she eased herself into the seat next to Alex.

“I think,” Alex answered slowly, staring at Tobin. “I lost her.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play-offs is here, but one star player can't seem to leave her problems off the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

During the bus ride, the buzzed chatter was normal, but everyone felt the awkwardness of Alex and Tobin’s situation, even if they had no idea what happened. From the short answers that Alex had given her, Kelley had pieced together that Tobin had found out about the bet and confronted Alex this morning. It didn’t take a genius to know that it didn’t go well. Kelley knew her game plan now was to appeal to Tobin.

“You talked to her, didn’t you?” Cheney looked at Tobin who was sitting next to her, just zoning in and out of what was surrounding her. Tobin nodded in confirmation, which prompted Lauren to ask another question. “Are you and her…?” She couldn’t quite finish her question. It was like she was afraid to say it out loud.

Tobin bit her lip, not looking at her friend, only at the back of the seat in front of her. “I don’t know.”

As they were talking, Christie decided to send out a massive text to the team, excluding Tobin and Alex. Lauren’s phone buzzed so she turned away from her conversation with Tobin to read the message.

**_I don’t want anyone asking questions about Tobin and Alex. Today we focus on playing. Give them space and don’t piss them off or upset them._ **

Lauren sighed and responded to her captain, who was sitting in the front.

**_I already know what’s going on_ **

A few moments later, another response came in.

**_Then make sure no one else questions._ **

She didn’t find the point in replying, so Lauren turned to Tobin. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

The silence that followed was so long that Lauren didn’t think Tobin had heard her, but then Tobin answered, “I’m not sure, Cheney. I don’t want to end this, because it also means ending our friendship. I don’t want to throw that away. But what she did was wrong, and I feel so damn played.”

“Do you think it’s worth looking past?”

“I…I really can’t answer that,” Tobin sighed, looking out the window. Cheney decided with that answer, the conversation was over so she sighed and looked through her iPod, trying to pick which pre-game playlist to play for today.

—

The girls were in the locker room changing into their uniforms. Lauren had set up her iPod dock and was blasting music and attempting to get girls to dance. She figured even though she did this every game, it should cheer Alex and Tobin up at least a little.

“CHENEY, CAN YOU AT LEAST PUT A SHIRT ON BEFORE YOU START DANCING?” Ali pleaded as she smacked her with her game shorts.

Lauren laughed, “You love this, Kreigs, don’t deny!”

“Put your jersey on you idiot,” Abby laughed, shaking her head.

“Fine,” she pouted, giggling as she pranced her way back to her locker to grab her jersey. She grinned when she noticed a hint of a smile on Tobin’s face. She looked past the others girl, searching for Alex and found her face just completely zoned out. It wasn’t like her normal game day face. From her expression, Lauren could tell her mind was jumbled and it was anywhere but the game.  After pulling on her jersey and then prancing around once again, getting a few girls to laugh and dance, she made her way to Alex. “Hey,” she said softly.

“You told her, didn’t you?” There was no clear emotion in Alex’s voice.

“She was near her breaking point,” Lauren replied, explaining why she told Tobin. “Tobin’s usually so chill but when I saw her yesterday she was getting so frustrated.”

“At least now she knows,” Alex sighed, sitting on the bench and sliding on her shin guards.

Lauren frowned, sitting next to her. “What are you going to do about it now, Al? You really aren’t considering just letting her go after dating her for barely a week?”

“I don’t want to let her go, Cheney,” she explained, not meeting Lauren in the eyes. She was afraid she would just lose it and let everything out. She couldn’t do that now, not when they had the most important games of their season today and tomorrow. The tears would have to wait for when she was at home, in the dark of her room before she went to sleep. That’s when she would let everything go. “But right now I don’t have the time to fix things. We have two games today and I don’t want to mess that up.”

Instead of pointing out that she may already have, Lauren hoped that their chemistry on the field wouldn’t be affected by this. She patted the younger girl on the head before standing. “Get in the zone, baby horse. We got this.”

—

The first game started out alright. Both Alex and Tobin were starting in their usual positions and the team held their breath, hoping that it would all work out. Any given moment Tobin got the ball, Alex immediately dashed up to the back line of the opposing team, looking for open space. It just so happened that Tobin would pass the ball to either Abby or midfielder when she got the chance. She didn’t even look for Alex on the field. The only forward she was aware of was Abby.

“O’Hara,” Hope called from her box a few feet away from the short defender. “What’s going on with A-Morgs and Tobs?”

Kelley turned, making sure Coach’s eyes weren’t on them. Thankfully, they were up top where Cheney was weaving around defenders. “They’re having…problems right now.”

“Well there asses better pull it together,” Hope groaned, knowing every opportunity they missed up top meant another possible shot back in their goal.

“Oh shit,” Ali muttered from the bench. “Hope has her major bitch face on.”

“Doesn’t she always?” Sydney half joked.

“Ladies, pay attention to the game!” Coach Tom snapped at them before turning to watch the game again.

Alex finally had a chance. She was open, there wasn’t a single defender on her. HAO passed the ball to Tobin who was ready for a cross. “TOBIN!” Alex called out. “TOBIN, NOW!”

“USE HER NOW!” Coach Sermanni shouted at Tobin.

Tobin ignored the two screaming at her, and she instead crossed the ball to Lauren, who was shocked the ball was even coming towards her. Luckily, she trapped the ball in time just as Alex opened up again. She quickly tapped it over to Alex who took a one-touch shot straight into the goal. If she had been a second too late, a defender would’ve come right at her. Everyone knew this was true because as soon as the ball left Alex’s foot, a defender ran past her, shoving Alex aside. The initial tackle was for Alex, but once the ball left her foot, the defender could only try to swerve out of the way. Alex gave a little fist pump and then ran over to Lauren, hugging her good friend. Their teammates surrounded them in a group hug, patting Alex on the back and grinning before the pulled apart.

“What the hell was that, Tobin?” Lauren asked a little frustrated. The team hadn’t parted yet, so they were in earshot of the conversation.

“What? You were open!” Tobin shot back.

“Alex was in line for a shot!” The team sensed things were getting tense as they all were jogging back to their positions. Alex was a few feet away with Abby, but her ears perked up at the argument.

“I didn’t see her,” Tobin tried to shrug innocently.

In response, Lauren rolled her eyes. Alex held in a scoff and muttered, “Bullshit.”

The rest of the game was played well, with the exception of Alex and Tobin making little to no contact on the field. Everyone could feel the tension, even Coach. They won the game 2-0, but no one was exactly pleased with the way that things happened.

“Go meet under that tree,” Coach ordered, pointing a few feet away. “Get some orange slices and water. We’ll talk in a moment.”

Muttering “Yes Coach”, the girls made their way to the tree, circling up. They passed around the oranges slices and drank out of their water bottles, cooling off from the game.

“What the hell, Tobin?” Hope asked. “We could’ve made that game 4-0 if you crossed the ball to the right person!”  
“Well there was no one else open,” Tobin lamely answered with a glare.

“HELLO, there was Alex!” Hope shot back, her bitch face in full effect.

“And don’t give me that bullshit you didn’t see me, Tobin, because I know sure as hell you did! I know you know where I am on the field!” Alex piped up, her annoyance with Tobin surfacing.

Tobin’s icy glare then turned to Alex. Not many people had seen this side of Tobin and for about half of the team, this was the first. “Well maybe I don’t trust you enough put the ball in the net! Maybe I can’t trust anything you say or do anymore! Ever thought of that?” The tension in that circle seemed to rise higher and higher with every word that had been spoken.

“Don’t you dare bring this up right now, Heath,” Alex hissed, not even looking at her teammates. All she could focus on was Tobin in attempts to get her to shut her mouth. “You know damn well this is not the time and place to talk about this.”

“Then when is Alex?! You’ve been avoiding me all week! What, was this morning enough? Was that shit talk we had this morning enough for you?”

“Cut it out, both of you!” Kelley snapped, looking between her two teammates.

“Shut it, Kelley,” Tobin snapped. “You’re the whole damn reason we’re in this mess!”

That shut Kelley up. Teammates exchanged glances, unsure of what was going on. “Enough,” Christie demanded, knowing she had to take control of her team if she wanted to get through the afternoon. “If we want to win our next game, our heads have to be in the game. Leave everything that has nothing to do with the game of soccer on the field, got it?” She looked between Alex and Tobin. “Especially you two,” she narrowed her eyes at them. “You may not be in the best of situations right now, but leave your relationship problems aside. On the field you’re going to act like you always do. You two on the field together is like a powerhouse. We need you to work together, not against each other.”

Everyone stayed silent, not wanting to add onto the subject. Tobin and Alex kept glaring at each other, the intensity of their gazes almost becoming too much to handle.

“What Morgan, gonna make another bet with Kelley? What is it this time, if I’ll actually cross the ball to you?” Eyes widened among teammates. Could this really be what’s going on? A bet between Alex and Kelley? Pieces were missing, but they were starting to figure out the puzzle.

“TOBIN!” Kelley shouted.

“Tobs, come on,” Lauren put a hand on Tobin’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. Tobin just shook it off, still glaring at Alex.

“Tobin, that’s enough.” Christie gritted her teeth. “It’s time for you to start getting your head in the game or you won’t be playing.”

“What?!” Tobin cried, her eyes flying to her captain.

“That goes for everyone else, too. Bring this up and you’re running laps on the sidelines. Are we clear?”

“Yes Captain,” everyone muttered.

Tobin glared at the ground.  _Why does this have to happen now? Why do I have to snap now? Why does Alex do this to me?_

Alex looked around at her teammates, avoiding Tobin.  _Doesn’t she get it? I’m sorry. I want to fix this. How do I even fix this? I can’t lose her like this._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex seeks out help from senior friends while Tobin tries to keep her soccer at its best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

Their second game for that day went a bit better. Tobin had controlled herself a bit more, and passed to Alex (only when absolutely necessary, though). They won 3-1, and it was their last game of the day. They were playing semis the next morning and hopefully finals in the afternoon. If they could make it through finals, they would be state bound.

By the end of the game, Tobin was no longer mad at Alex. Her anger had dissolved after the whole confrontation with the team. Now she was just hurt and disappointed and lost. Everyone could tell she was no longer mad, but just sad. The poor midfielder looked like an upset puppy that was unsure what to do. Alex was looking very similar. She wasn’t annoyed at the girl who called her out in front of the team. She just wanted to apologize a million times and kiss her to make it better, but Alex knew a simple kiss wouldn’t fix things.

As they all piled onto the bus, Alex’s eyes scanned the bus, searching for the right person to talk to. She bit her lip, still slightly afraid of the senior players before making her way to the very back of the bus. One of them looked up as they saw her approaching. “Alex?”

“Can I talk to you guys?” she asked hesitantly, her eyes shifting between the two.

The taller one looked to the other before turning back to Alex. “Sure kid, sit right in between us.”

Alex flashed a slight smile before taking her seat. She was exhausted and hadn’t realized her legs were ready to give out. “Great saves today, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Hope smiled slightly, not really able to keep her bitch face on around Alex when she seemed pretty upset.

“And your goals kid,” Carli nudged her. “Freaking baby horse on fire!” Alex laughed slightly, thanking the older girl as a blush rose to her cheeks. “So what did you want to talk to us about?”

The younger girl let out a sigh as she looked at her lap. “Tobin.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, baby horse, what exactly happened?” Hope asked. In all honesty she always had a soft spot for Alex since she had joined the team last year as a freshmen. It was just her presence on the field – or anywhere – that Hope couldn’t help but find admirable. How she was always determined, but still upbeat and peppy about mostly everything.

Alex took a deep breath before answering the older, usually brooding goalie. “A couple of weeks ago, Kelley and I made a bet. The bet was that I couldn’t date Tobin for two weeks without falling for her. Being my idiotic, stubborn, competitive self, I told her I could. I didn’t realize how much I liked her until we started dating–”

“You two have always been oblivious,” Carli commented before receiving a smack from Hope.

“Shut up and let her finish,” Hope held in a laugh.

Alex stopped herself from giggling at two and their friendship so she could continue. “I tried to tell myself I wasn’t actually feeling anything, but that’s obviously a really big lie. So I ‘fessed up to Kelley and told her I lost and when I tried to give her the money she wouldn’t take it. She said she made the bet so Tobin and I would finally admit our feelings for each other. Cheney heard that conversation. I knew I had to tell Tobin, but I didn’t know how. That’s why I avoided her all week. Then Cheney probably told her sometime yesterday. Tobin and I talked this morning but it was terrible, she didn’t even seem mad, just upset. And then she snapped at me after the game and now-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence because a lump had formed in her throat and tears of frustration and regret were starting to fill her eyes.

Carli soothingly rubbed her back to calm her down. “Relationships aren’t meant to be started from bets, kid.”

“She knows that,” Hope rolled her eyes. “Pointing out the obvious doesn’t help.” She shifted her dark eyes to Alex, who had taken out her pre-wrap headband and was fiddling with it. “Look, you don’t want to end things between you two, right?”

Alex nodded. “And I don’t think she’ll be listening to me explain anytime soon.”

“You have to do something big, Alex.” Carli suddenly said, her gaze meeting Hope’s. “Maybe during the game tomorrow you-“

“No!” Hope quickly shot down her friend’s idea. “Nothing during games, Carli. You know we have to focus.”

Carli pouted in response. “But Hopeeeeeeeeee!”

“Shut up, Princess,” Hope laughed, shaking her head.

“Fine,” Carli sighed. “Okay, about…something after the games?”

“How about we  _get through_  the games before we plan something?” Hope raised an eyebrow, challenging Carli.

Alex bit her lip before piping up in their little back and forth conversation. “I think Hope’s right. Let’s just get through the games.”

“We’ll help you figure something out after tomorrow,” Carli promised her, rubbing Alex’s back lightly.

“Just get some sleep tonight, kid. We need our baby horse making goals and getting us to the finals and then state,” Hope grinned.

“And you can stay here with us for the rest of the ride if you want,” the other girl added.

“Thanks guys,” Alex smiled at both of them, glad she had teammates who could help her through this. It wasn’t as if they were only taking Alex’s side. They wanted their two younger teammates to be happy because if they’re off the whole team tended to be off and they couldn’t have that last any longer.

They filled the ride with small talk sure to avoid any heavy subjects. Alex’s eyes kept flitting to Tobin’s every few moments to see Tobin almost asleep in her chair. Her head was leaning against the window and her eyes were closed as her headphones filled her ears, letting music take over her soul. Though she looked tired, Alex could see her features slightly forming into a sad face. It broke Alex to know she was the one who caused it all. But why did she care so much for Tobin? Even before they dated, if she had gotten hurt Alex would go sprinting to her without a second thought. It never mattered what was going on to her. As long as Tobin was okay, then she was. It wasn’t just another relationship and Alex knew it. Could she…could she be in love? The thought follow her on the remainder of the ride and then once she got home. She cried a little that night, but more than that she kept thinking,  _Am I in love with Tobin Heath_?

—

The next day the girls were loaded on the bus by 7:30. Alex took a seat with Kelley while Tobin sat by Lauren once again. Some of the girls were still half asleep while others, like Kelley, were very much awake. Their first game of the morning honestly hadn’t been very intense, they were able to win 3-0. Most of the time they were just passing the ball with each other and trying new things because they figured it was too easy to make goals. Tobin and Alex worked together on the field on a few occasions but it wasn’t enough for them to talk. After the game, when the team ate a light lunch before their final game, neither said a word to the other. Glances were stolen every few minutes, but never when the other was looking. After yesterday’s outburst, their teammates were just trying to make sure it didn’t happen again. They didn’t bring the issue up and continued normal conversation with both Alex and Tobin.

Soon enough, the finals came around. Everyone was huddled in a circle around Coach Sermanni, who had the clipboard in his hand and a determined look on his face. He finished listing the starting players and their positions before going on to his speech. “Stay focused out there. That last game was too easy. It shouldn’t have been what prepared us for this game, but it was. There’s nothing we can do about it. I want you to put everything on that field. Don’t play recklessly, play smart. Be aware of what’s going on and what could happen on that pitch. Try to think of every possible outcome from your combinations. When the ball gets into our defensive half, I want my midfielders sprinting back to help. This is all or nothing. You’re the varsity team and you will not let me down. Play hard.”

The girls all nodded in agreement as the whistle blew for the starters to get to their positions. They did their chant and walked onto the field. Alex jogged in place and turned back for a moment, not aware that she was, and her eyes met Tobin’s. Tobin looked at her and gave her the slightest nod that Alex hadn’t thought that it even happened. With the hint of the nod, Alex knew it was game time. She turned back around to watch the other team start the ball as the whistle blew. Game time.

The first half had been tough of the girls. This other team had gone to state last year and for obvious reasons. The girls were literally going back and forth on the field, the game going at a quicker pace than anyone had anticipated. The midfielders were constantly running back and forth, their legs going as fast as they could. Shot after shot had been made, but it was nothing the goal keeper couldn’t save or the post wouldn’t bounce back. Second half became more intense, both teams battling it out to make a winning goal, in fear that they would need to go to penalties.  Sweat dripped down each girl’s face, but none were willing to back down.

The minutes were ticking by fast. Soon enough they only had two left. Hope had just made a save. As she stood, her eyes scanned the field for the best person to play it out too. She knew keeping it on their half was too dangerous. When her eyes met Yael’s, she immediately sent it towards the midfielder, who trapped it and weaved around another opponent, looking for another open player. She saw Tobin calling out to her to switch the field and so she did, right to Tobin’s chest. Tobin chested the ball nicely and to the ground, knowing she didn’t have much time to get to the end line. The nose surround her seemed to cease as she made her way around the remaining defenders.  _Get to the end, get to the end_ , was all she thought as she dribbled. At the last defender, she couldn’t help but nutmeg the girl. A small smile was formed as she dribbled to the end line and looked up. She hadn’t even seen a specific player, but without even thinking, she crossed the ball high, realizing it would either have to be a header or someone down past the back post for them to keep in control. All she saw was a pink headband jumping up and heading the ball in the direction of the goal. It was perfectly placed, as if it was meant for Alex to score. A defender from behind had also tried to head it, but instead collided into Alex’s body and sent her to the ground. As soon as Alex’s lower body reached the floor, everyone on the team erupted into cheers. Alex, who understood what had just happened a moment later, jumped up from the ground, a grin on her face. Tobin didn’t think twice before running over to her and jumping onto Alex, who laughed in response just happy they made the goal. Tobin’s feet met the ground and the two embraced each other tightly in a hug, laughing as their other teammates came to join them. Everyone began to let go and go back to their positions a moment later to finish off the game. Tobin and Alex held each other for a second longer before Tobin pulled back and awkward air between them returned.

“I uh…great header,” Tobin stammered out.

“Good cross,” Alex replied, biting her lip before going back to her position. She suddenly felt a little less warm on the inside without Tobin’s arms around her like they had just been.

They finished off the game less than a minute later and the whole team hugged each other on the field as Coach congratulated them for their great game.

“WE’RE GOING TO STAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Kelley screamed when she hopped onto the bus, causing the whole team to erupt in cheers.

“Alex, over here!” Hope called, patting the spot in between her and Carli for Alex to join. The team was now heading out for a heavy lunch so that they could celebrate together. As Alex made her way over to the two seniors, Hope smiled. “It’s time to get your girl back.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley apologizes to poor Tobin. And with her team, Alex tries to show she's sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

The celebration and good spirits lasted all day. It was almost enough to make everyone forget the whole Alex and Tobin situation. Hope, Carli and Alex were planning for most of the bus ride, and they decided they were going to need the help of the rest of the team (excluding Tobin).

“Practice on Monday is gonna be sweet,” Carli winked at Alex as they said their goodbyes.

“See you Monday,” Alex grinned. God I hope this works.

That night when Alex was in bed, she let her thoughts drift to Tobin. She was literally perfect in Alex’s eyes. She had that huge, signature smile that could make anyone smile without even trying. Her hazel eyes were kind and never judged anyone wrongly. They could make Alex feel like heaven was on earth, and that she was the most important thing in Tobin’s world. She had tanned skin that seemed perfect with her toned body. It wasn’t just the physical features that made her perfect. It was her chill attitude towards practically everything. It was how genuine she was about everything, how much faith she had in Jesus, how she was ready to have fun but knew when to be reserved. She was always there for Alex, no matter what. It didn’t matter if it was two in the morning, if Alex needed her, Tobin was either on the phone or at her house, just being there for Alex. Their communication was sometimes at a different level to where they didn’t have to say a word. They could be in a comfortable silence and say all they needed to with a look or a smile. So in response to Alex’s question she had last night, a small smile appeared as she drifted off because she knew the answer.

—

Monday came around and the whole team was buzzed up. Mostly from the win, but also what was going to happen at practice. Kelley was anxious, knowing she had to talk to Tobin. This wasn’t something the team had planned, but Kelley knew she had to do it anyway. As soon as she spotted Tobin walked through the doors of their high school, she dashed over.

“Hey Kelley,” Tobin gave her a small wave. Her spirits had been lifted by the win and the small, incredible moment she had shared with Alex on the field, but she was still feeling down. Also, she was a little mad about Kelley’s bet.

“Hi Tobin,” she replied, pulling Tobin away from the entryway. “I need to talk to you.”

“What’s up?” the midfielder asked, raising an eyebrow. She was curious as to where this was going.

The shorter girl looked at her with true sincerity as she answered, “I’m really sorry about suggested the bet with Alex. I know I shouldn’t have done it. It was kind of messed up – I get it. But I just want you to know that I did it with good intentions,” she explained. “I didn’t mean for it to cause as much trouble as it has. I understand if you’re mad at me but I wanted to explain myself.”

Tobin looked at her friend, the one who was probably the most hyper on and off the field. The one who got easily distracted. The one who, at the end of the day, loved her friends more than anything. “You’re forgiven, Squirrelly.”

A grin broke out on Kelley’s face. “Really?”

“Yes,” Tobin laughed, shaking her head at the girl’s face. “You are.”

The little defender squealed and gave Tobin a hug, and Tobin in response laughed a little more as she hugged her back. Now that all was good between them, Kelley could really get excited for practice.

—

Tobin and Alex hadn’t spoken to each other all weekend, or even all day. Alex was too nervous about that afternoon and Tobin was still a little hurt about the whole situation. Finally the final bell rang, and most of the team all jumped out of their classes and made their way to the locker room as fast as they could. They had a soccer couple to fix, after all.

Tobin didn’t notice her teammates rushing so she took her sweet time grabbing her things from her locker. Once she figured she had everything she needed, she casually made her way to the locker room, not really noticing that none of her teammates were around. She walked in to find everyone changing, as usual.

“Hey Tobs!” Lauren grinned at her. She smiled at the taller midfielder in reply and made her way over. “You ready for practice?”

“Hell yeah, we better win state!” Tobin laughed, getting her clothes out of her sports bag. Just as she was switching her shirts, she noticed most of the team was already leaving the locker room. She gave Lauren a strange look. “Hey Cheney, did everyone change super-fast today or is that just me?”

“Just you Tobs,” Lauren laughed, though there was a glint in her eyes. Soon enough it was just Lauren and Tobin in the locker room.

“Wait, let me slip on my shin guards,” Tobin said, starting to slip one on.

“Eh, you’ll be fine,” her friend laughed, running out of the locker room with her cleats in her hand.

“You suck, Cheney!” she called after her, shaking her head. She noticed something was different about today, but she wasn’t sure what it could be. She was rarely ever the last person to leave the locker room. Why today? She slipped on her socks over her shin guards and then noticed a small piece of paper shaped in a heart where Lauren had been earlier. She frowned, picking it up and inspecting what was written on it.

Your smile.

She flipped the paper, but found nothing else. “Well this is weird,” she muttered to herself. Thinking that Cheney had dropped it, she carried it with her as she scooped up her cleats and headed out the door. As soon as she exited the locker room, she saw Heather leaning against the wall. “HAO, why aren’t you on the field?”

Heather shrugged with a sly smile. Okay, something’s going on here, Tobin thought. “Oh you know, just enjoying my time before Coach kills us. Here Tobs, have this,” she shoved another heart-shaped paper in her hands before she skipped away.

“Wait, Heather!” Tobin called out, but the girl turned the corner and left. She let out a small groan before looking down at the paper.

Your soft hazel eyes.

Tobin shook her head, not understanding what was going on. She began to make her way out the door before Ali came running in with Ashlyn. “Oh! Tobs, hey,” Ali greeted, stopping before she ran into Tobin.

“Why aren’t you two outside?” Tobin raised an eyebrow at both of them.

“Coach wanted us to get the water bottles, but since you haven’t slipped on your cleats, could you go get them?” Ashlyn asked.

She hesitated for a moment, then agreed. “Uh, sure.”

“You’re the best, Tobs!” Ali grinned. She and Ashlyn hurriedly ran back outside.

“This is getting really weird,” Tobin told herself as she directed her way to the equipment room to grab the water bottles. Underneath them, she saw two more hearts and picked them up.

Your soccer skills.

Your chill attitude.

What the hell was happening? She picked up the bottles before she noticed Hope and Carli grabbing the soccer balls and cones. “Guys, what the hell is going on?” she asked, looking at the two with a questioning glance.

The two exchanged a glance and Tobin could’ve sworn she saw them both smirk before Carli replied, “Just grabbing everything Coach Tom forgot.”

“I swear I bet he was just being a lazy ass today and didn’t feel like lugging it all outside,” Hope laughed. She and Carli started to make their way past Tobin. “Oh wait, these are for you,” she said, handing Tobin two more hearts before leaving her.

Tobin let out a frustrated groan before reading the hearts.

Your laugh.

Your arms when you hold me.

Alex..? she thought. Now she was really confused. Tobin took the water bottles in one hand and her cleats in the other along with the notes and walked back to the door. There she was met by Sydney.

“Hey, let me take those for you,” Sydney grinned, taking the water bottles away.

“Syd, I swear if you don’t tell me what’s going on –“

“Here take this, bye!” Sydney quickly interrupted, shoving yet another heart in her hand before sprinting off.

Tobin was getting a little annoyed at how no one was answering her question, but still her curiosity won her over.

Your kiss.

What even…? She shook her head and walked out the door when she saw the field was empty. She frowned, walking towards it. “Guys?” she called out as she neared the bench. “Anyone?” She turned and saw no one. Frowning, she placed her cleats on the ground when she found one more heart.

Everything about you.

“Hey.” Tobin spun around at the sound of that raspy voice. There she was, the young striker, standing a few feet away from her.

“Alex,” Tobin replied, unsure of what to make out of all of this.

“You got them all?” Alex asked in confirmation. She was nervous, you should tell by the way she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

Tobin looked down at the hearts. “Um, yeah, I think…” She looked up and met those baby blue eyes. “’Lex, what is all of this?”

Alex’s heart melted at “’Lex”. She hadn’t heard Tobin say it in days, but she had to stay focused, in fear of messing up. “I’m so sorry, Tobin. I’m so so sorry about how it all happened. It was stupid and reckless and I’ve been beating myself up about it, trust me.” She watched as Tobin looked at her, interested in what she had to say, so she continued. “I never meant to hurt you like I did. That was never my intention, I promise. But in taking that bet, I realized how much I’ve fallen for you. I fell for you way before all of this. I fell for you when we became best friends. I know I should stay it was a mistake that I took that bet, but in all honesty? It wasn’t. It’s just how the stars aligned.”

Tobin was struck at what was Alex was saying, she couldn’t even reply.

Alex decided that was her cue to continue, “When you smile, you light up my whole world and I can’t help but smile back. Who wouldn’t love your big grin? When I look into your eyes, I end up losing myself in them. They hold so much emotion that words could never explain. They can make me feel like the most important thing in the world.” As she spoke, she stepped closer and closer to Tobin, and Tobin made no move to back away.

“Don’t even get me started about when you’re on the field. A powerhouse, the most technical player. You see the game in a way no one I’ve ever known does. And your skills – oh I could go on and on about those. Onto your chill attitude. You’re the reason I don’t panic over every little thing. You’re so laid back and I guess it spreads because when I’m around you, I’m suddenly calmer. Little problems don’t matter anymore. When you laugh, I laugh along. You just make me happy when you laugh, I don’t know how else to explain it. Then there’s your arms. When I’m wrapped up in them, I feel like nothing can hurt me. I’m protected when I’m in your arms, and as cheesy as that sounds, it’s true. And your kisses, Tobin, I don’t think I even have to explain that one,” Alex looked past Tobin and blushed a little, looking at the ground for a moment.

Tobin turned and saw her teammates had someone came onto the field while Alex was talking. Some of them were smirking, others were watching curiously as if this was a chick flick. She turned back to Alex, realizing what she was trying to do. “’Lex, I—“

“Wait, let me finish,” Alex requested, meeting her gaze. “Everything about you drives me insane. You’re all I think about. I don’t know what life would be like without you, and quite frankly, I don’t want to find out.” She let out a long sigh, focusing her eyes only on Tobin. “What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry. I’m sorry and…I love you.”

Tobin’s eyes widened. Had she really heard what she thought she heard? “What?”

Alex bit her lip, praying that Tobin wasn’t about to freak out. “The team’s here because I want them to hear me say it,” she explained a little. “That, and I couldn’t have pulled this off without them,” she smiled slightly at the girls behind Tobin before returning her attention to the midfielder in front of her. They were a few inches apart at this point. She looked into her eyes. “I love you.”

Time froze for a moment for everyone. Alex, along with her other teammates, were holding their breath as Tobin’s mind slowly put everything together. It seemed like an eternity before Tobin looked down, taking both Alex’s hands in hers. The striker’s breath hitched slightly, reveling in the contact between the two for the first time in what felt like forever but was actually only a couple of days. Tobin slowly picked her head up to look at her beautiful girlfriend. “I love you too.”

At this, their teammates began to cheer and coo at the sight of the two. Alex giggled, wrapping an arm around Tobin’s waist, tugging her closer. Tobin grinned in response, leaning in and pressing her lips against Alex’s.

“HEY! We have state to train for!” Yael reminded everyone.

“Save the PDA for later!” Hope teased, shaking her head at her two younger teammates.

Tobin pulled away from her, laughing softly as their foreheads met. “I love you so much.” She then turned to face her teammates. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s train!”


End file.
